


The Ultimate Guide To Raising A Kickass Closer by Harvey Specter

by KatrinaKaiba



Series: Little Harvey Specter [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKaiba/pseuds/KatrinaKaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of Harvey Specter and Aiden Specter as they begin the perilous journey of growing older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This story will feature Aiden at different ages, skipping throughout the years. This doesn't happen lineally except for a week-long arc later in the story. Some chapters will be connected and will be indicated in the chapter notes when we get to that chapter.
> 
> This story is established under the thought that Mike and Harvey's relationship was pretty much a secret. If you wish to see them as together then by all means do so. There will not be any pretty boys kissing until Aiden is like 17. Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden learns to walk

Age: 13 months

It was a rare event for Harvey Specter to work at home. He preferred to keep his home life and work life separate, as it always had been. Unfortunately, this division of assets case was causing him much grief and thus causing him to break his number one rule. For the past two days Harvey had dragged case files, confidential documents, summons, and subpoenas back and forth from the Pearson Law Firm to his condo on 86th street. He worked from the minute he got home and passed out for a couple of hours to rest, getting up at 6:30 in the morning to do it all again at work.

It wouldn’t be much of a problem, if this were five months ago. Five months ago, Harvey could stay up all night if he wanted to; with work or a female companion. He could drink enough coffee in the morning to make himself halfway useful and still win without a problem. However, this is not five months ago, when he was single and unattached. No, now Harvey was the father of an adorable thirteen month old boy, Aiden. The baby, currently sitting in his walker, was watching his father from across the room. Harvey was sitting in front of his laptop, trying to find something tonight that would make him feel like he accomplished something, _anything_. Harvey placed a cupped hand under his chin, pressing the fingers to his lips as he read. His mind, however, was not focused on his work, as much as he wanted it to be.

His thoughts were currently with his son. Harvey was…concerned. That was the best term for his feelings. He was not worried; concern and worry were not the same emotion, he argued. He was concerned that Aiden wasn’t walking around the condo, preferring to be carried or crawl on the floor. Harvey was told by the pediatrician that Aiden could start walking at any time and not to worry. Harvey said he wasn’t worried and left it at that. The problem was that Aiden didn’t even like to stand, he wouldn’t pull himself up to get anything. Donna told Harvey that was because Harvey gave Aiden anything he wanted when the boy so much as breathed differently. Harvey rolled his eyes and told Donna in so many words to stop listening to his phone conversations. It was true though, he supposed, Aiden didn’t really work to get anything that was on a table or out of his reach; Aiden simply pointed or made a noise to alert his father of his needs and they would be met. Harvey knew it was a bad thing sometimes, it made Aiden complacent and Harvey spoiled him like crazy, but he couldn’t help it. The house was baby-proofed; Donna had made sure of that when Aiden almost played drums with Harvey’s crystal glasses. Aiden was simply stubborn in his adamant refusal to quell his father’s concerns and start walking.

Harvey was brought out of his thoughts by his son babbling nonsensical noises from his spot. Harvey looked at him quizzically, silently asking what the matter was. Aiden shuffled forward, his walker gliding sluggishly across the floor, Aiden’s little feet slapping against the hardwood surface. Harvey stood to stop him, because, as experience would have it, Aiden was unpredictable in controlling the walker, causing many broken items to have been thrown out. Harvey squatted in front of his son, not kneeling because of his expensive suit pants.

“Hey there.” Harvey greeted his son happily. Aiden bounced in the chair causing the metal and plastic seat to jump with him. Harvey smiled and pulled Aiden out of the chair and set him on the floor. Harvey bent at the waist and grabbed at the baby’s wrists, firm but not gripping. He pulled his son up on his unsteady legs.

“Let’s try walking again okay?” Harvey asked. Aiden blew air through his lips and the sound emitted was akin to a raspberry. Harvey chuckled and began to move forward slowly allowing Aiden to move at his own pace. Aiden lifted a leg and moved it forward alongside his father. They moved together for a few paces, Harvey started to let his hands slip out from their position to allow Aiden to try moving on his own. The second Aiden felt his father’s hands move away, however, the baby dropped to the floor. Harvey sighed irritated. He lifted Aiden again and repeated steps 1-4, with the same results. Aiden sat on the floor and looked up at Harvey who was trying not to let his frustration show. Suddenly the phone rang from its cradle. Harvey quickly strode over to it and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Harvey Specter.” He greeted.

“Harvey.” It was Jessica. “I just wanted to see how the case was coming.” She said.

“It’s coming along.” Harvey acknowledged. Jessica sighed on the other side.

“Don’t lie.” She warned. Harvey raked a hand through his hair.

“I didn’t lie. It’s coming along, not as well as I want it though.” Harvey admitted.

“I expect nothing but your best Harvey.” Jessica said seriously. Harvey sighed.

“I got it Jessica. I’ve got Mike working on it too.” Harvey responded pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a tug on the bottom of his pants and saw Aiden sitting right next to his foot, wanting to be picked up. Harvey, completely irritated, waved his son away and walked across the room away from him. “I assure you we’ll find something.” He promised her.

“You better.” Jessica said, “I don’t need to remind you of the importance this client is to the firm.” Jessica indicated slowly, using the speed as emphasis of the words. Harvey nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see it.

“I understand Jessica.” Harvey promised. He felt another tug at his pants and saw Aiden had crawled across the floor to him again, this time with watery eyes complete with a pitiful whine. Harvey ran his hand through his hair again and moved, walking to the other side of the room away from the child. He was aggravated enough with the conversation that he didn’t need Aiden to jostle him for attention.

“What do you have so far?” Jessica asked. Harvey proceeded to tell her of some of the inner workings of the case. He told her of the things both he and Mike found, which, when spoken aloud, wasn’t a lot. Jessica listened with a silent ear, as she always had. Harvey wasn’t complaining; he was merely expressing his dislikes with an annoyed tone that could be interpreted as a whine. He felt another tug at his pants and looked down at Aiden.

“Jessica, hold on for a moment.” He said into the phone. He then settled the mouthpiece on his shoulder and bent down to get eye level with the child. “Aiden, daddy’s working, stop pulling on my pants.” He said in a stern voice. He then stood straight and walked toward the window continuing the conversation with Jessica.

 Harvey chatted in the phone facing the window and looking out at the night sky. Jessica had turned Harvey’s attention off of the case and onto other things, like sports and Aiden. Harvey was currently telling Jessica of his concern with Aiden’s walking when he turned around away from the window toward the couch. He stopped talking and almost dropped the phone.

“Oh my God.” Harvey said simply, his eyes taking in the sight in front of him. There was Aiden standing straight up on his own and away from the table he probably had boosted himself up with. He was swaying back and forth unsteadily, determination lining his entire face. Harvey felt his heart stop slightly. The two were silent; Harvey could hear Jessica trying to get his attention on the other side of the line. “Jessica let me call you back.” He said placing the phone on the table, the cradle on the other side of the room. He then walked slowly towards Aiden, not wanting to scare him and break his concentration. Harvey then knelt on the floor three feet away from the baby, not caring a bit about his pants this time. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and turned the video camera on, silently thanking Donna for helping him figure out that particular feature. He smiled at Aiden and began to speak softly.

“Aiden.” He called. Aiden’s eyes darted to his father’s and a smile appeared. Aiden wobbled on his feet a little but didn’t fall. Harvey was looking at his son, alternating his view through the phone and his own eyes. He didn’t want to miss this, and he wanted to capture it forever. “Are you standing up on your own?” He asked his voice unchanged despite talking to a baby. Aiden’s smile widened. Harvey grinned, the lines on his face becoming prominent with the motion of his muscles. “Are you going to come to me Aiden? Come on, come to daddy.” He coaxed. Aiden looked puzzled for a moment, as if he was trying to discern how exactly he was going to go to his father who was so far away from him. Harvey, holding the phone steady in one hand, reached out the other pulling his gaze from the phone to lock his eyes with Aiden’s. “Come on big boy, come to daddy. It’s just like walking with me, one foot over the other. Come on baby.” He encouraged. Aiden blinked a few times and slowly, oh so slowly began to step forward. Harvey leaned forward in apprehension, successfully keeping the phone steady despite the fact that he was shaking. Aiden was determined, the furrowed brow evidence of that. The little baby stepped forward, each step painstakingly slow until he finally crossed the small gap to his father. Harvey had stopped recording about two steps before Aiden reached him. Harvey held both hands out and caught Aiden before he fell down. He wrapped his long arms around his son tightly, embracing him and laughing.

“You did it!” He congratulated. Aiden giggled along with his father, not really understanding but happy to finally have gotten his attention. “You walked to daddy on your own.” Harvey explained but the manner in which it was said made it seem like Harvey was trying to convince himself what happened rather than tell Aiden what he had done. Harvey blinked a few times, trying to contain his tears. “I am so, so proud of you, Aiden.” Harvey whispered in his son’s ear. Aiden’s quiet breathing was the response Harvey had gotten. Harvey looked and saw Aiden simply lying on his father’s shoulder, eyes open and content. Harvey glanced at the clock. 8:15. “It’s past your bedtime little one.” Harvey commented and stood, groaning at the pain in his knees. He laid Aiden in his crib and left the room, seeing the phone he hadn’t placed back on the cradle. He lifted it and saw that Jessica’s name was still on the caller id screen. He placed the phone back against his ear curiously.

“Jessica?” He called.

“Yes, Harvey?” She said amused.

“I thought you had hung up.” Harvey commented. He heard Jessica laugh on the other line.

 “I was about to but then I heard you and Aiden. I expect to see a video tomorrow.” She said. Harvey felt his cheeks heat up. “Good night Harvey.” She bid her farewell and Harvey heard the phone click. He placed the phone on its cradle and went back to the laptop, gaining the second burst of energy he needed to continue working.


	2. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden's first words.

Age: 13 months

Aiden was a vocal child, Harvey noticed. It was expected; the baby was around people who talked all the time; it was part of the job description for a lawyer. He spent time with Christine; his new nanny whose job was to attend to Aiden’s every need. He spent time around Mike; who could talk for hours about anything and nothing. He spent time with Donna; who constantly needed to establish verbal communication for various purposes; scheduling meetings, denying meetings, ordering food, blackmail, eavesdropping. He spent time with Louis; the scheming senior partner who was particularly fond of Shakespeare and the sound of his own voice. He even spent time with Jessica; who could talk her way through any conversation, always knowing what needed to be said. He especially spent time with Harvey; his father who was the modern day Billy Flynn, silver-tongued Prince of the Courtroom.

Yes, Aiden was constantly surrounded by beautiful language. He was constantly talked to and interacted with people on a daily basis. It was only a matter of time that he said his first word. However, it was a giant debate in the office of what it would be.

“His first word is going to be Donna.” Donna had told Harvey one day when the man had walked into the office. Harvey regarded her with a look that seemed to be a mix of incredulousness and mocking.

“I’ll humor you; why is his first word going to be Donna?” He asked leaning on the partition. Donna cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Because, my name is awesome. Every child’s first word should be Donna. It should be a written law. Every child will utter the name Donna as its first word and in return she will continue to bless us with her unwavering awesomeness.” She said seriously. Harvey snorted trying to hold back his laughter. Donna glared at him. “He’s going to say it, mark my words.” She promised.

“Consider them marked.” Harvey drawled in a pompous British accent. A chuckle emitted from behind him. The two turned their heads towards Mike Ross who had come down the hallway.

“ _Pirates_ quote. Good job Harvey, you’ve decided to acknowledge that you live in the 21 st century.” Mike quipped holding the folders out for Harvey to take. Harvey snatched them out of Mike’s hands and rolled his eyes.

“That was a good movie.” Harvey retorted reading the papers. Mike chuckled.

“So what words is Donna having marked?” Mike asked. Donna flipped her hair and straightened her back.

“Aiden’s first word is going to be Donna.” Donna said confidently.

“No its not.” Mike responded. Donna sent him a murderous glare, brown eyes narrowed at Mike.

“Then what’s it going to be Mike?” She asked him, her voice dangerously low.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s going to be something easy to say. Donna has two syllables whereas babies typically say something with one syllable. Like Mike.” Mike explained. Donna stared at Mike silently causing Mike to become extremely nervous and walk away quickly back toward the bullpen. Donna nodded in triumph and began to type away on her keyboard. Harvey rolled his eyes and walked into the office sitting in his chair. He heard a voice come over the intercom a second later.

“Search your feelings; you know it to be true.” Donna said seriously. Harvey glanced over at her. She wasn’t facing him but in the long time he had known Donna, he could imagine that she was smirking.

The debate over Aiden’s first words was an amusing conversation that Harvey didn’t participate in. He wasn’t concerned in what it was going to be but when it would be said. He wanted so badly to start to teach Aiden the complex language that is English. Words were power. Harvey used words everyday to fight with other lawyers and disputing parties. He learned from Jessica that words were important tools lawyers used. In writing, a simple word could change the meaning of an entire document. It was why Mike took such time in proofreading and correcting sentence structure when reading a document. It was why Harvey took so much time thinking about his arguments and exactly what words he was going to use. In speaking, especially as a lawyer, you had to be specific. Aiden was going to learn it all from his father; how to write well, read well and speak well so he could be as successful as his father. Harvey just wanted a sign that Aiden was ready, such as moving from nonsensical vocal patterns and into real words.

Harvey didn’t hear anything regarding Aiden’s first words again that whole day. Donna and Mike were however, giving each other the silent treatment. Or rather, Donna was giving Mike the silent treatment and Mike was not bothering with Donna because he knew better than to try. She didn’t stop him from entering the office but every time Mike walked into the room he had a look on his face that someone was stabbing in the back. Harvey chuckled when he noticed Donna was glaring at Mike’s back when he came into the office.

“Is she really that mad?” Mike whispered the third time he came into the office that day. Harvey nodded not trusting himself to speak in case he started laughing. Mike sighed and put the folders on the desk.

“You know, I was only using my name as an example. I don’t need Aiden to say my name first.” Mike explained. Harvey nodded in understanding. Mike smiled and walked out of the room. Harvey looked over the papers on the desk silently. A few moments later a young woman walked in over to his desk pushing a stroller.

“Christine.” Harvey called surprised. Christine smiled and stopped in front of the desk.

“Mr. Specter. It’s 4:30. I’ve got to go.” Christine said smiling. Harvey nodded.

“I forgot its Tuesday.” He stated glancing at the clock. Christine remained smiling.

“He’s napping and he’s eaten. I left some of his toys in the bag since he wasn’t interested in them today.”

“He say anything?” Harvey asked. Christine shook her head.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” She responded.

“In your professional opinion, what is he likely to say first?” Harvey asked.

“Honestly? He might say ‘dada’ first, since that’s what I refer to you as. It’s simple and easily repeatable. But he could surprise you.” Christine answered honestly. Harvey nodded.

“Thank you. Good night Christine.” He said. She smiled and walked out of the office stopping to bid farewell to Donna. Harvey heard the crackling of the intercom.

“Did he say Donna yet?” She asked.

“No.” Harvey responded. He heard a snap of fingers over the intercom and then silence. Harvey wondered for a moment why she didn’t just listen to the conversation. He shrugged it off and continued his work for the day.

The next afternoon, the arguments were elevated to new heights. Jessica commented that Aiden might say ‘hi’ since that was what Jessica greeted to the baby every morning. Harold said he might say ‘Mike’ only because Harvey was yelling it constantly in the bullpen. Kyle was disinterested for the most part but added his opinion by saying Aiden will say ‘Donna’, if only to get on her good side finally. Louis added himself to the conversation saying that Aiden was not going to say either Mike or Donna and that he was going to say ball. When questioned, Louis stated that he and Aiden played in his office with a tennis ball and Louis was teaching him how to spot the little yellow sphere. Harvey rolled his eyes and made a comment about Louis’ non-existent wife and went to his office. Aiden was sitting in his carriage playing with the aforementioned tennis ball, alternating hitting it against the tray attached to the carriage and putting it against his mouth. Harvey smiled. Aiden was to be his responsibility today since Christine had an unfortunate death in the family. It was okay, Harvey assured her; he had over-the-phone meetings and didn’t have to leave the office anyway. His first meeting was at 10:30, which gave Mike and Harvey plenty of time to go over some of the paper work. Aiden was going to be seated in his carriage and Harvey was going to be talking to the client personally on the phone, not on speaker phone to counteract Aiden’s usual noisy demeanor. Mike would simply be damage control.

The meeting was going well until Aiden decided he had enough of entertaining himself and wanted Harvey’s attention. Aiden was pounding little fists against the tray causing a sharp noise to reverberate through the room. Harvey glanced at Mike who took the look and jumped into action. He sat next to Aiden and began to soothe him. Harvey turned the chair around, as if looking like he disappeared would trick Aiden. It seemed to work until Aiden expected Harvey to reappear as quickly as he left, causing Aiden to wail loudly. Harvey waved his hand from behind the chair, indicating that Mike should get Aiden out of the room. Mike sighed and unclipped the baby from the carriage and lifted him onto his shoulder. Mike began to walk out of the room with the crying baby who had calmed down since being picked up. Harvey breathed a slight sigh of relief as the other man had kept talking on the other line, not hearing the commotion in Harvey’s office. Mike had gotten to the door and pulled it open with Aiden hooked over Mike’s shoulder looking out the window.

“Dada.” He said sadly. Mike stopped and turned his head towards his shoulder. Harvey swiveled in the chair so quickly it almost careened over. Donna whipped her head towards the open door at the baby, hearing the word come out of his mouth. Harvey had stopped talking, barely listening, silently willing his son to say that sweet sounding word again. Aiden was clearly happy that Harvey was back in the room, substantiated by the wide, toothy smile on his face. He gestured to Mike to sit on the couch with Aiden. Mike sat on the couch while Harvey quickly closed the meeting, stating that it would be better if the two men could sit down face to face. He hung the phone up and walked over to the couch, quickly sitting down. He pulled Aiden into his lap and wrapped his arms to steady him.

“What did you say Aiden? Did you say ‘dada’?” Harvey asked him smiling. Aiden squealed and played with the blue tie wrapped around Harvey’s neck. Harvey laughed and gently coaxed Aiden to look at him. “Can you say it again, my little boy? Say ‘dada.’” He pushed. Aiden blew a few bubbles with his spittle in response. “Please Aiden. Say ‘dada.’” Harvey pressed. Aiden looked at his father and his brown eyes twinkled.

“Dada.” Aiden repeated smiling. Harvey smiled and kissed his son’s forehead. He pulled the small baby to his chest in a hug, his lips resting on the boy’s head.

“Why is it you stubbornly wait to do things just to get my attention?” Harvey asked into the hair. Aiden simply pulled a thumb into his mouth and sucked on it. Harvey whispered words into the hair long after Mike left them. He spoke to the baby in hushed tones long after Aiden fell asleep. This was the big first step in acquainting Aiden with the world of words.

And Harvey couldn’t wait to teach him.


	3. Things To Get You In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey gets a phone call, Aiden's in trouble, Harvey and Aiden have a heart-to-heart about mothers.

Age: 8 years old

            Harvey was reading the files for the latest merger that he had. Mike was seated on the couch currently working on the other half, his highlighter hanging from his mouth. The work was pressing; there were about 300 pages to go. Mike had gotten through much more than Harvey had which was usual. The other man read faster than any one he has ever met. It was amazing, but the gushing could wait, they needed to find the smoking gun. Mike was reading and highlighting while Harvey was using tabs and pencil. It was their system, and it worked. Mike had once told him Louis tried to get Harold to use the same system and it failed miserably. Harvey chuckled to himself and shook his head. It was official; he and Mike were one hell of a team, one that couldn’t be replicated. Take that Jessica.

The phone rang beside him and Harvey immediately picked it up. Donna was telling him he had a call to take and that it was important. The call was transferred and Harvey was all business.

“Harvey Specter.” He greeted disinterested already. Mike had turned back to his work, figuring that Harvey could handle whatever was on the other side of the phone by himself. He was snapped out his concentration only a second later.

“He did _what_?” Harvey had asked, his voice raised and tone inflecting in disbelief. Mike looked curiously at the man for a moment. Harvey was rarely taken aback by anything anymore. Harvey quickly told whoever it was that he would deal with it and he hung up the phone. Harvey then threw on his jacket, leaving it unbuttoned and strode to the door.

“Keep looking and I’ll be back in few.” The senior partner said throwing open the door. Mike nodded.

“Don’t be too hard on him.” Mike said. Harvey looked at the senior associate for a moment. Mike was looking at him, his eyes knowing. Harvey sighed and shook his head.

“Just get me something to work with.” Harvey ordered before going down the hall. Mike smiled and started to read again.

Harvey, with Ray’s assistance, made it to the doors of The Browning School in record time. He walked into the office and saw a little boy sitting in the chair outside the main office. The boy’s uniform was askew and wrinkled; the tie was loose and his shirt dirty. His usually neat dark blonde hair was sticking up and pulled out of the gelled confines, falling around his brown eyes which were trained on the ground. He had a cut lip and a bruised cheekbone forming on his normally clean, smooth face. Harvey cleared his throat and the boy looked up to see who was trying to get his attention. His face paled and he looked at the floor in fright. Harvey walked past the boy and into the office toward the secretary’s desk.

“Good morning. I am Harvey Specter, Ms. Priestley is expecting me.” Harvey said smoothly containing his anger. The woman at the desk looked at the papers in her hands for a moment then back at Harvey.

“Yes, you may go in.” The secretary said pointing to the large wooden doors behind her. Harvey nodded in thanks and pushed the heavy doors open, his old shoulder injury protesting. Harvey ignored the twinge and strode across the carpeted floor and into one of the plush chairs at head of the desk. The woman who sat behind the desk looked up at his intrusion and smiled politely.

“Mr. Specter. It’s a pleasure to see you again. I only wish that it were under better circumstances.” She said. Harvey nodded.

“Yes. Am I to understand that Aiden is in trouble?” Harvey asked. Ms. Priestley nodded.

“Unfortunately yes, apparently there was a slight argument between Aiden and Martin Caruthers. Words were exchanged but Aiden retaliated with physical violence first, pushing Martin into the wall. The two boys told me the story. I have no other choice but to suspend Aiden for the next two days.” She relayed to the lawyer who nodded.

“Did he apologize?” Harvey asked.

“When pressed to do so, but it wasn’t genuine Mr. Specter.” The school head had replied. Harvey contained the urge to smirk. The damn child was too much like him for his own good. “Mr. Specter, if you could, please explain to Aiden why his actions were unacceptable. I’m under the impression that he wasn’t listening when I was speaking.” Yep, Aiden was too much like him.

“I understand and I assure you, Aiden will not be any more trouble from now on.” Harvey promised standing up and shaking the woman’s hand. He then strode out of the room back to the boy.

“Aiden. Let’s go.” Harvey commanded crooking his finger at him. Aiden followed behind his father, slinging his school bag over a shoulder. The second grader walked behind his father in silence all the way to the town car that was waiting for them. Ray was leaning on the car patiently. Harvey nodded at Ray and climbed in the open car door. Aiden nodded at him as well, not trusting his voice to speak. He clambered in the car and sat in the seat. He buckled his seat belt and waiting until the car started to move. Ray turned the car on and began to drive toward Pearson Law Firm.

“Ray, drive around for a bit.” Harvey said. Ray nodded and turned on the radio. A smooth saxophone drifted around through the speakers. Aiden sighed beside his father.

“You only listen to grandpa when you’re upset.” Aiden commented. His father’s cold brown eyes turned to him.

“Upset isn’t the word to use right now Aiden.” Harvey said lowly. Aiden shifted in the seat nervously.

“I’m sorry dad,” Aiden apologized.

“You’re sorry? That’s great Aiden. I’m glad you’re sorry. But sorry doesn’t bring back the two hours of work I’m missing right now. Sorry doesn’t help when you’re going to miss two days of school. What were you thinking? I’ve taught you better than that Aiden, haven’t I?” Harvey asked sharply. Aiden looked at the floor of the car.

“Yes.” Aiden replied softly, trying to stop the tears.

“I’m disappointed Aiden. I’m disappointed that you would resort to violence to solve a problem. You have the best vocabulary than anyone in your class. Why couldn’t you talk this little squabble out?” Harvey inquired.

“I just…got so mad.” Aiden said weakly.

“Mad, about what?” Harvey pressed.

“It was nothing.”

“It was most certainly not anything if you just got suspended. Aiden, tell me.” Harvey ordered, pressing until it hurt.

“He told me my mom hated me and that’s why she left me!” Aiden screamed. Ray almost slammed his foot on the break at the younger Specter’s tone. Harvey was taken aback as well but didn’t show it. He was silent as Aiden cried. Harvey closed his eyes and prepared himself for the most heartbreaking conversation he was ever going to have. He knew it would have to be done one day but he didn’t think it would be so soon.

“Aiden. We need to talk. About your mother.” Harvey said resigning.

“She didn’t hate me right? I know you told me that she signed a paper that took away that she was my mother but she did love me, right? Right?” Aiden babbled desperately. Harvey sighed.

“No Aiden.  She didn’t love you.” Harvey said bluntly. He thought he saw something break in the brown eyes of his son. Aiden crunched his eyebrows in disbelief but didn’t, _couldn’t_ say anything. “She didn’t have it in her heart to love you. She said so herself. You can ask Uncle Mike what she said exactly because you know he’ll remember. She never wanted you for you, only for my money. It was an elaborate ruse she plotted and you were caught in the middle of it. Daddy was able to force a deal that allowed me to keep you and for her not to ever come in contact with you. If something were to happen to me, Aunt Donna would keep you, not her. I’m sorry Aiden, but what the other boy said was true.” Harvey said. Aiden’s eyes were tilted away from Harvey but his father could see the tears flowing down the boy’s cheeks. Harvey unbuckled the seat belt attached to his son and pulled the boy towards him in a tight embrace. Aiden cried in his father’s chest loudly. Harvey simply rubbed Aiden’s back with soothing circles and whispered into the soft hair.

“I love you Aiden. I always have and I always will. Remember the contract? I signed it and it says I have to love you forever. And I will.” Harvey promised. Aiden tilted his head up to look at his father’s eyes. The similar brown orbs were shining with all the promises that were spoken and many that were unspoken but they were still there. Aiden managed to crack a small smile. “Oh, there it is. There’s my favorite smile. Aiden it doesn’t matter about your mom, believe me. One day, I’ll tell you about grandma and daddy. But for right now, just remember that you don’t need her. You’re a Specter; you don’t need a uncaring woman in your life. You have a much better family than anyone in this world. You have Uncle Mike, Aunt Jessica, Aunt Donna, Ray, Uncle Alex, Aunt Helen, Gabrielle, Natalie…do I need to go on?” Harvey smiled wiping his son’s tears.

“You forgot Uncle Louis.” Aiden said voice still rough after all the crying.

“I intentionally forgot Louis.” Harvey defended himself. Aiden laughed. “Now when we get back to Pearson Law Firm, we are going to clean you up and you are going to in my office and write an apology note to Mario or whatever the other kid’s name is. And you’re going to use the best language possible to trick this kid into thinking you actually meant it.” Aiden laughed through the tears. “Then you and I are going to begin lessons on ‘what to do when there is a gun pointed at your head.’” Harvey said.

“Why a gun?” Aiden asked curiously buckling himself back into the seat.

“Because there are 146 options when someone puts a gun to your head. It’s an effective analogy to use even if someone isn’t pointing a gun to your head.” Harvey explained signaling to Ray that they were going back to Pearson Law Firms.

The next two days of Aiden’s suspension were spent at the office with Harvey teaching his son exactly how to talk his way through any situation.

It was the best two days Aiden ever spent with his dad.


	4. Nothing Like The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden meets Daniel Hardman and Harvey needs a little help.

Age: 30 months old

Aiden was two-and-a-half-years-old when he met Daniel Hardman. It was an accident of course, as Daniel Hardman was no longer working for Pearson Law Firms. But, Jessica, in an act of kindness to the man, allowed him to gather the things he left. Daniel just lost his daughter in a horrible accident. Daniel had left his things in the office as a reminder that he could one day come back, that his threat to Jessica was still hanging in the air. Hardman, with the loss of his daughter, had decided to cut his losses and move on from the revenge business.

Harvey had been watching Aiden in the office, the toddler seated on the couch. The man had signaled to Donna he was leaving for just a moment and that she was needed to keep an eye on Aiden. Donna nodded in affirmation and continued to work alternating between the typing she was doing and looking at the toddler. The phone rang next to Donna and she answered it. Suddenly, Aiden spotted Uncle Louis walking through the hall and decided he wanted to get his attention. Aiden slipped down off the couch and walked to the door, which his father left open. He slipped out past Donna who was currently enthralled with the conversation, temporarily forgetting about Aiden. He went down the hall as quick as his little legs could take him after the other senior partner that played ball with him. Aiden followed but then lost sight of the other man. Aiden turned in a circle, his tie whipping around with the movement. There was no hint of the man and Aiden whined quietly. He totted down the hallway looking along the glass walls, hoping that he would find Uncle Louis within one of them. He stopped suddenly when he saw an unfamiliar face in one of the rooms. The door was open and an open door meant that Aiden could go into the room. He walked into the room to look at the man behind the desk.

The man had short brown hair that was thinning at the temples. He had a beard of a similar color lined with silver covering his chin. He was much shorter than Daddy and Uncle Mike, maybe Uncle Louis’ height, but he was dressed just as nicely as Daddy. Aiden cocked his head in a manner similar to his father’s and came over to the desk. The man looked down as the child came up to the side.

“And who might you be?” The man asked curiously. His voice was high-pitched but not in a fake way, as many people do when speaking to Aiden, it just simply was. Aiden straightened himself up to look taller and readied himself like his father taught him.

“Aiden Michael Specter.” Aiden replied proudly. The other man cocked an eyebrow towards Aiden, making Aiden think he did something wrong.

“Specter? Is your father Harvey Specter? Or are you his nephew?” The man asked in rapid succession. The barrage of questions caused Aiden to falter a bit.

“Um…my daddy’s Harbey.” Aiden said looking toward the floor.

“Your father is Harvey. Interesting.” The man said and began to place items in the boxes on the desk. Aiden shuffled forward curiously.

“What are you doing?” Aiden asked, his voice quiet.

“I’m packing my things.” The man replied not looking at Aiden.

“Why you go?” Aiden asked.

“I have to leave.” The man said simply.

“Why?” Aiden asked.

“I was asked to a while ago.”

“Why?”

“Because I did some…bad things.” The man paused in a way to properly put the phrase.

“Why?”

“Do you always ask questions?” The man shot back. Aiden shuffled back from the anger apparent in the other man’s voice.

“Daddy says asking questions is being a lawyer.” Aiden responded.

“Yes, but you aren’t a lawyer are you?”

“But I want to be! Like daddy. I’m be the best closer ever!” Aiden said happily, bouncing on his feet. The other man chuckled.

“Of course. That sounds like him.” The man said humorlessly.

“Do you know daddy?” Aiden asked.

“Yes.”

“Does daddy know you?”

“Yes he does.”

“Who are you?” Aiden cocked his head to the side

“Now, that’s a question that should’ve asked a while ago.” The other man retorted sparing the child a glance.

“You’re de…defllll…deflll…” Aiden stuttered, unsure of the word.

“Deflecting?” The man offered.

“Yes! That’s it defecting!” Aiden repeated incorrectly but brightly.

“I suppose I am. I am Daniel Hardman.” Daniel said.

“It’s a pwesure to meet you.” Aiden said politely. Aiden came up to the window and looked at some of the pictures that were there.

“Who’s this?” Aiden asked. Daniel turned and looked at the picture fondly.

“That was my wife…and my daughter.” Daniel said sadly, picking up the picture, running a finger over the photo. He placed the frame into the box. Aiden went around the desk to the chairs and hoisted himself into it. Aiden watched as Daniel quietly put the items in the box, allowing a moment or two of silent staring at each item before it went into the box. This was the scene that Harvey Specter came upon when he rushed into the room a moment later.

“Aiden!” He called. The boy turned around and saw his father rushing toward him lifting him into his arms. Aiden wrapped his arms around Harvey gripping his neck. “You know you’re not supposed to leave the office when I’m not there, Donna’s been worried sick.” He chastised looking into the boy’s eyes. Aiden was silent as his father spoke to him.

“I wannaed to see Uncle Louis.” Aiden replied.

“Then you should’ve asked.” Harvey said sternly. He turned to Daniel. “I’m sorry if he bothered you.”

“Look at you Harvey, you learned to apologize. Maybe you should’ve become a father sooner.” Daniel retorted. Harvey scoffed but didn’t say anything. “Don’t worry; he was the perfect gentleman, if a bit of a persistent questioner. You should be proud.” Daniel said. Harvey smiled at the boy.

“I am.” Harvey said beginning to walk out. Aiden leaned on his father’s shoulder and placed a thumb in his mouth.

“Appreciate it while you can.” Daniel called out. Harvey turned back looking at the former partner curiously.

“Excuse me?” Harvey asked.

“Appreciate it while you can.” Daniel repeated “Somewhere along the line you’re going to screw up and lose it all. Haven’t you noticed Harvey, how similar we are?”

“You and I are nothing alike.” Harvey assured him.

“We are exactly alike!” Daniel spat slamming a hand on the table, jolting Aiden from his father’s shoulder in fright. “We can’t help ourselves Harvey. Beautiful women, fast cars, expensive clothes; this lavish lifestyle, it consumes us. We crave it, we _need_ it. It won’t take long until you crumble under the weight of it all. Before you slip up. And then you’ll realize how I came to lose it all. My wife, my career, my daughter…” He cut off looking into the box. “I wanted it all, I needed to have it all and I ended up losing it all. So keep your son while you can, because you _will_ lose him.” Daniel said, placing the rest of the items in the box and lifting it. He walked past Harvey, leaving the father and son alone in the room. Harvey was speechless. A while after Daniel left them did Harvey finally move to his own office, Aiden sleeping on his shoulder. He set Aiden down on the couch and he sat down beside him covering his face with his hands. He sighed and placed the hands over his mouth in thought. Donna came into the office, seeing his distress from the moment he walked in and sat down next to him.

“Hey, what’s the matter, Aiden threw up on your suit again?” She teased. Harvey didn’t have a reply. “Seriously, Harvey, what’s the matter?” Donna said seriously leaning toward him.

“Hardman.” He said simply, taking his hands away from his face for a moment then returning them to their spots.

“What did he do?” Donna asked sharply. Harvey sighed.

“He told me that he and I were alike. I was going to lose Aiden just as he lost his daughter. We crave the lavish lifestyle until it consumes us and we sacrifice everything for it.” Harvey explained. Donna scoffed.

“Harvey, he was trying to get into your head. He’s still pissed about the overthrow.” Donna explained. Harvey stood and paced angrily.

“What if he’s right though? What if I get fed up with being the domestic father and want more?” Harvey asked in between steps.

“And if you do?” Donna asked. “You won’t be stupid about it.”

“I can’t turn into him. I can’t.” Harvey said shaking his head desperately.

“And you won’t. Hey, look at me.” Donna said standing and stopping Harvey’s stride. Harvey locked eyes with his assistant. “You will not, _not_ , turn into Daniel Hardman. Just as you didn’t turn into Cameron Dennis. You want to know why?” Donna asked. Harvey nodded to satisfy her. “Because Mike won’t let it happen. Jessica won’t let it happen. I won’t let it happen. We won’t let you fall victim to the lifestyle he chose to let himself fall into. I helped you after Cameron and I’ll be there for this. You will never get rid of me.” Donna promised. Harvey smiled.

“Really?” He asked.

“Really, really.” Donna said smiling back. Harvey chuckled and embraced her tenderly. Donna wrapped her arms around Harvey as well locking them together. He placed his head on her shoulder and rested his chin there taking in the scent that was purely Donna. He pulled away after a while.

“What do you want in return?” Harvey asked playfully. Donna thought for a moment then smirked.

“Just the usual sacrifices; money, shoes, coffee and daily praises of my awesomeness at regular intervals during the day.” Donna replied, her face serious.

“Consider it done.” Harvey said chuckling.

“Good.” Donna said letting herself out. Harvey continued to smile as he sat at his desk. He plowed through his work for the day in a better mood. His mind continued to think over the events of the day, though.

He may be similar to Daniel but he wasn’t Daniel. He was like Superman or Spiderman. They could be considered similar to Bizarro or Venom, but they weren’t because of one huge difference; friends. Friends that kept them from falling into the dark world that came with their superpowers. The world they were constantly battling against. It was easier to fall into the world rather than defend it but their friends kept them battling, a constant reminder of why they shouldn’t accept defeat. Harvey had few friends but these friends were the type he needed.

It made him different than Daniel and that was all that mattered.


	5. Questions Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden has a question and no one seems to want to answer it.

Age: 4 years old

The pitter patters of feet were heard throughout the office. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, people were constantly walking through the Pearson Law Firm day in and day out; lawyers, paralegals, clients, and executive assistants. These feet however, belonged to a little boy, about four years old and he was on a mission. He crossed through the halls with a stride that threatened to match his father’s in poise and precision. He looked like he belonged there, in the law firm. He wore a charcoal grey three piece suit complete with a silver clip-on tie. Daddy told him he wasn’t allowed to wear neckties until he was in kindergarten. His blonde hair was neatly combed back into a simple gel-slicked hairstyle away from his big brown eyes that always seemed to be gathering information. He wanted to know something and by hell or high water, he was going to find out because he was Aiden Specter, that’s why.

Aiden went down the hallway walking alongside the glass walls containing the partner’s offices. He smiled up at everyone that passed by him as he quickly turned at the large desk of Donna Paulsen, his father’s assistant. He came up to the side of the desk that had no walls covering it, since he couldn’t see over the large partition as everyone else could.

“Hi Aunite Donnie!” Aiden called. Donna’s face fell into a grimace as she heard the high-pitched voice of the toddler. She mouthed the word “Donna” three times as a mantra, thinking that if she said it enough the toddler would correct himself. He wouldn’t of course; the boy was just like his father in the fact that Aiden would continue to do whatever he wanted even when corrected. The difference? Aiden was four and Harvey was forty-three. She turned her chair toward Aiden with a tight smile.

“Good morning Mr. Specter. How may I help you?” Donna asked the boy. Aiden giggled at being called Mr. Specter; it made him feel like a big boy. Daddy was sometimes called Mr. Specter and if daddy was called that Aiden wanted to be called that as well.

“Good morning Auntie Donnie, did I get any messages?” Aiden asked playfully as he had often heard his father ask the same question. Donna looked at some papers for a second while she formulated an answer.

“Oh, yes, Mr. Specter, I have them right here.” Donna said pulling the small tabs of paper to her face. “Elmo called and asked if he could reschedule your play date for Thursday because Dorothy had to go see Gina for a checkup.” Donna thought up. Aiden looked thoughtful for a moment and paused.

“Thursday’s no good; I’m going to Sodor to play with Thomas.” Aiden said. Donna’s face fell dramatically.

“Ooh, I should’ve read your calendar. I’m sorry Mr. Specter.” Donna breathed out. Aiden smiled at her.

“That’s okay Auntie Donnie, just call Elmo and tell him to meet me in Sodor and he can play with me and Thomas.” Aiden said cheerfully. Donna smiled.

“Oh, that’s a great idea Mr. Specter; I’ll get on that right away.” Donna said gratefully.

“I know, I’m full of great ideas.” Aiden boasted. Donna chuckled and refrained from her usual knee-jerk reaction that she would’ve given his father. Instead she leaned forward to bring herself face to face with the boy.

“I always have good ideas. Why? Because we’re…” Donna trailed off prompting Aiden’s next word.

“Awesome!” Aiden cried loudly causing some of the other partners to look to where the noise came from. Donna smirked under the cover of her desk walls and she giggled along with Aiden. Donna then straightened in the chair suddenly all business again.

“Your father was looking for you. You were in the bathroom for a while.” Donna commented. Aiden nodded and turned to the large office, having to stand on tip-toe in order to pull open the door. He came in and saw his father sitting at his desk reading through some folders for a case he was handling. Aiden came over to Harvey’s right side and stood there looking at the man.

“Daddy.” Aiden called. Harvey looked up and over to his son.

“Aiden, you were gone for a while. Did you fall in?” Harvey teased putting down the folders. Aiden went red in the face.

“That happened once! Will you let it go?” Aiden squeaked in embarrassment. Harvey chuckled mirthfully. He patted his son’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Those kinds of mistakes happen to everyone at some time.” He assured the toddler. Aiden huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. Harvey shook his head lifting a cup of coffee that Donna had given him when Aiden was in the bathroom. Aiden felt a question pop into his head that he had remembered he wanted to ask when he got back from the bathroom. It was part of his mission.

“Daddy?” Aiden called. Harvey made a hum of acknowledgement as he drank from the cup to Aiden, giving permission for him to continue his question. “What’s sex mean?” Aiden continued innocently. Harvey spat back some coffee at the question while simultaneously jerking forward to stop himself from spitting the coffee onto his extremely expensive suit. He began coughing trying to dislodge the coffee from his throat. Aiden cocked his head at his father’s reaction. Daddy was always so calm when he was asked questions; what had Aiden said that caused that.

“Donna.” Harvey croaked toward the intercom. Donna looked over at her boss who was leaning over the large desk coughing heavily. Donna nodded coming over and pulling the door open. She then took Aiden out of the room while Harvey tried to compose himself. Aiden shuffled forward and followed Donna back to her desk. She sat in the chair as Aiden looked off to the side, trying not to look at his father through the glass.

“Aiden, why don’t you go find Louis?” Donna suggested. “He loves to see you.” Donna encouraged by giving Aiden a small push down the hallway. Aiden nodded and walked slowly down through the narrow passage to the other senior partner’s office. Aiden sighed sadly and walked into the office. Louis was sitting at his desk, also working on some papers. Aiden bounced forward, forgetting his musings up to the chair.

“Uncle Louis!” He crowed loudly. Louis winced at the sound and turned to give the child a glare.

“Oh, it’s Harvey Jr.” Louis deadpanned, taking particular joy when the Specter glare settled on him.

“I’m not Harvey Jr.” Aiden gritted through his teeth petulantly adding a stamped foot on the ground. Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t like the name Harvey.” Aiden added.

“Neither does Harvey.” Louis shot back. Aiden huffed crossing his arms across his suit jacket. Aiden then decided on asking Uncle Louis his question.

“Uncle Louis? Can I ask a question?” Aiden asked lifting brown eyes to the senior partner. Louis scoffed.

“You just did.” Louis pointed out. Aiden stamped his polished shoe against the carpet again.

“Uncle Louis!” Aiden whined. Louis chuckled.

“Ask away. It’s not like I have any work to do.” Louis said sarcastically.

“Great!” Aiden smiled. Louis rolled his eyes at the child’s innocence.

“What is it?” Louis asked irritated playing with his stress balls as a precaution.

“What’s sex mean?” Aiden asked. Louis’ stress balls shot out of his hand and flew toward the many picture frames that housed his face knocking them over. He whirled around in the chair to face the younger Specter. Louis had no words for him as he looked into the innocent brown eyes of the child. He was not going to be responsible for corrupting the child, oh hell no. He could corrupt Harold for all he cared, because at the end of the day, Harold couldn’t chop off his fingers for the sadistic pleasure of causing him pain. Which is what Harvey would do if he found out Louis told Aiden about sex. Louis was frantically contemplating what he would say to deflect the question when a savior with blonde curls walked quickly into his office.

“You wanted to see me Louis?” Harold asked timidly shuffling on the carpet. Louis nodded quickly and practically threw Aiden to the associate along with some folders.

“I need those done by four and take the kid and do something with him.” Louis ordered turning back to his desk. Harold gaped for a moment and tried to stutter something out but Louis only pointed a finger to the door and Harold reluctantly took Aiden out of the room.

“Hi Harold!” Aiden said happily. Harold was one of Aiden’s favorite people in the office; he was Uncle Mike’s best friend and was always playing with him. Their favorite game was taking Uncle Mike’s paperclips and throwing them at Kyle. Aiden didn’t like Kyle.

“Hello Aiden.” Harold said politely. While Aiden thought the world of Harold, Harold was afraid of the child. He was the child of Harvey Specter and Harold didn’t want the responsibility of looking after him. Mike was always around when the boy came into the bullpen so it was okay, but right now Mike wasn’t here and Harold didn’t want to do anything that might get him killed by Harvey. Aiden held onto Harold’s hand as they walked through the hallways.

“Harold, why is your hand all wet?” Aiden asked as they walked. Harold paused, slightly panicking. He started to speak for a moment, but stopped. This happened several times as they kept walking.

“I have an overactive sweat gland.” Harold lied not wanting the toddler to know that his sweaty hands were caused by thinking about Harvey. Aiden nodded. He didn’t know what that meant but Daddy told him to listen politely when someone talked and to nod. Harold and Aiden continued in silence down the hall toward the associate’s office, otherwise known as the bullpen. Aiden noticed when they came into the large-cubicle-filled room that Mike was not there. That didn’t do much to quell Harold’s fears, it only intensified them. He sat in his creaky chair while Aiden stood by him looking around Harold’s cubicle. Aiden then turned to ask Harold his question, maybe he would know.

“Harold what’s sex?” Aiden asked. Harold looked frightfully at the child. Was this a test? Was this a plan from Harvey to get to him? Mike thought Harold was crazy but Harold could swear that Louis and Harvey were planning to trip him up somehow. It seemed like something the two senior partners would do for fun. Harold began to wheeze from the pressure in his chest. His asthma was acting up. Harold stood to search for his inhaler leaving Aiden in the bullpen alone. Aiden stood for a moment, wondering why no one was answering his question and leaving him while they went to act weird. He wondered if this is what being a grown up was like. Aiden shrugged and fixed his jacket like his father often did and set off through the bullpen, stopping only to move some files around on Kyle’s desk, just for fun. He walked down the hall toward one of his other favorite people’s office; Jessica Pearson. The managing partner was the only person Aiden knew beside Auntie Donnie that could make his father stop talking for a moment. Aiden liked it when Jessica came into Daddy’s office and gave him what Aiden heard them say was a “pro-bono”. Aiden knew that it had to be as bad as the spinach his dad would often try to get Aiden to eat because of the look on his father’s face. However, unlike the spinach, which Aiden had to eat, his father would give Mike the folder that Jessica gave him. Aiden often thought it wasn’t fair; when Aiden tried to give Mike his spinach, his father put him in time out; but when Daddy gave Mike the pro-bonos, Aiden didn’t see Jessica put his father in time out. Aiden would do anything to see his father in a time-out. _Anything_. Little did he know that soon he would get his wish.

Aiden stopped outside Jessica’s door and looked. The woman was sitting on the couch drinking from her tea cart, reading over the newspaper. Good. She wasn’t busy. Aiden never saw Jessica much and when he asked his father, he was told that Jessica was really busy and only bothered Harvey when she needed something. Aiden pulled the door open and stepped inside, quickly climbing onto the couch. Jessica looked at the child amused.

“Well, hello Mr. Specter. How can I help you?” She asked playfully placing her cup onto the cart. Aiden smiled for a second and then became serious.

“I want to ask a question, but no one is answering it for me. So I want to ask you but you have to promise that you’ll answer it.” Aiden propositioned with the managing partner. Jessica took this in amused and nodded.

“Okay. Fire away.” Jessica said crossing her legs.

“What’s sex?” Aiden asked. Jessica’s eyes widened slightly, her smiled becoming tightened.

“That’s…an interesting question Aiden. Oh.” Jessica looked at her watch. “I have to go see your father for something. This will only take a moment. But if you could Aiden, why don’t you go see Mike or something.” Jessica suggested standing. Aiden rolled his eyes, looking like his father for a moment before hopping down from the white couch and storming out of the room, Jessica at his heels. She stomped past him, long legs moving much faster than the little boy’s and whisked herself down the hall toward the older Specter’s office. Aiden cut off down another corridor and went into the bullpen again. This time, however, Harold was missing and Mike was sitting at his desk. Aiden brightened again and came to the blonde’s chair.

“Hi Uncle Mike!” Aiden yelled. Mike took out the earbuds and looked at the child.

“Hi there. Haven’t seen you today. How are you?” Mike asked happily. Aiden’s face fell as he remembered the events that had transpired that day.

“It’s not good Uncle Mike.” Aiden responded looking at the ground. Mike’s eyebrows rose in curious wonder.

“What’s the matter Aiden?” Mike asked putting his highlighter down.

“No one’s answering my question.” Aiden complained allowing the Italian leathered shoe meet the floor of the bullpen in anger. Mike chuckled.

“I remember that feeling.” Mike sympathized patting the young boy’s shoulder. Aiden shuffled over to Mike and clambered onto the man’s long legs.

“What did you do?” Aiden asked. Mike smiled.

“I went to the encyclopedia and read about it.” Mike admitted. Aiden’s face fell.

“Oh, I can’t read well like you.” Aiden admitted. Mike chuckled.

“Not everyone can be like me Aiden.”  Mike said. Aiden rolled his eyes.

“Can you answer my question?” Aiden asked hopefully. Mike nodded.

“I think so. Why do _you_ think so?” Mike asked playfully tickling the sides of the younger Specter.

“Because you’re Uncle Mike and you know everything about everything!” Aiden giggled. Mike nodded.

“That’s right, so fire away.” Mike offered. Aiden sucked in a breath.

“What’s sex?” Aiden asked reluctantly thinking Mike would be like every other adult in the office and deflect the question.

Mike sat back, obviously shocked by the question that came out of the four-year-old’s mouth but he didn’t make a move to dismiss it. He thought about it for a moment, recalling when he was a child and he had the same curious nature as Aiden. He even asked the same question. Everyone had wanted to push it away and under the rug. But not Grammy. Grammy had sat Mike down and told him that his question was not an appropriate topic of conversation for them at the moment and that he should wait until he was older for that talk. Mike had begrudgingly accepted but he then went off and read up on it. He didn’t want that for Aiden but he was unsure of what he should say. He sighed.

“Aiden. That is not something for us to talk about now.” Mike said. Aiden slumped against Mike’s chest in defeat. Mike pulled the boy’s head off of his chest and looked in the brown eyes. “I’m not sure how to talk to you about what you asked. But there is someone that can help us. Do you want me to help you?” Mike asked. Aiden nodded quickly, just wanting someone to answer him. Mike smiled and lifted him up. He then walked out of the bullpen and to the desk of the one person that could help them.

“No Mike, he doesn’t want to see you right now.” Donna said not looking up from her computer.

“I’m not here to see Harvey, I’m here to see you and ask for your awesome services.” Mike said placing Aiden to lean on the wall. Donna looked up.

“Aiden! There you are.” Donna said relieved.

“You didn’t know where he was?” Mike asked. Donna glared at him.

“I sent him to Louis; he ended up at Jessica’s. She’s in there right now, ripping into Harvey.” Donna said cocking a head to the office.

“Oh really?” Mike asked looking into the office. She was right, there was Jessica and Harvey and they looked to be in the middle of a heated argument. Harvey’s face clearly seen and he was blushing. Mike looked shocked and then back at Donna.

“I guess this has something to do with why I’m here.” Mike surmised. He then looked at Aiden. “Time to shine bud. Ask Donna.” Mike pushed. Aiden wiggled on the wall and then looked at Donna.

“Auntie Donnie, what’s sex?” Aiden asked imploringly. Donna cocked an eyebrow at Aiden.

“Sweetheart, where did you hear that word?” Donna asked curiously. Aiden wiggled on the wall again.

“I heard someone say it when I was on the potty. They said it was good so I wanted to know what it is. Is it like candy, or new toys; those are good right?” Aiden strung together logically. Donna sighed and leaned over to the boy.

“Aiden. Sex is something that adults do. Are you an adult?” She asked. Aiden shook his head. “Then maybe it’s not time for you to know yet. When you get bigger, daddy will tell you all about sex.”

“Why daddy? Uncle Mike knows everything about everything.” Aiden said. Donna laughed.

“Because it’s a special talk that daddies give their sons. Mike isn’t your daddy.” Donna reasoned. Aiden nodded thoughtfully.

“So I should ask daddy, when? When I’m six?” Aiden asked.

“Try sixteen.” Donna suggested. Aiden’s eyes practically bugged out of his skull in shock.

“But that’s forever! It’s like…a bazillion years away!” Aiden complained. Donna laughed.

“Trust me, you can wait.” Donna teased. Aiden huffed and crossed his hands in a manner that had been seen on Harvey once before; during the other time. Donna laughed as she heard Harvey stutter from inside the office. “Let’s go tell Jessica that daddy has not been doing anything inappropriate in front of your innocent eyes.” She said to Aiden. Aiden nodded smiling. Donna lifted Aiden off of the wall and crossed to the door of the office. She smiled to Mike, non-verbally telling him his duties were finished. Mike saluted and walked to the bullpen. He knew Donna could fix it. After all, Mike may know everything about everything, but Donna knew everything. Period.

After successfully convincing Jessica that Harvey was not having sex in front of his son, she left but not before punishing Harvey. Harvey was to do four pro-bono’s that month, from start to finish, by himself. He had explicit orders to not contact or pawn them off on Mike who had been told of the senior partner’s punishment. Harvey began to interrogate the associates to find out which one had been the one to talk about inappropriate things in the work place. Louis helped and while Harvey wouldn’t admit it, he enjoyed working with Louis, just a little. He now saw why Louis liked to be in charge of the associates; it was fun torturing them. He was only upset he had one associate, the one associate with a lip and a backbone.

It turns out the culprit was Kyle. As if Harvey didn’t see that coming; Kyle was a bragger, of course his sexual conquests would find their way into the workplace. Harvey was exceptionally gleeful when doling out the verbal pain to Kyle. He saw that Aiden too, was enjoying himself. Harvey smirked. That’s his boy.

Later that evening, Harvey was still in the office working on the punishment Jessica gave him when heard snoring coming from the other side of the office. He looked up and saw Aiden, the little monster that caused this punishment, sleeping on the couch, thumb forever locked in his mouth. His heart melted at the sight and he sighed. He couldn’t stay mad at the little brat, not when he looked like that. His son meant the world to him, even if he caused Jessica to punish him. The first four years of Aiden’s life were fun. Harvey was looking forward for whatever came next.

The sex talk could wait though. For a long time.


	6. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmastime is here. Celebrate the Specter way.

Age: 5 years old.

Christmas with the Specters was always an interesting experience; depending on what year you witness. When they spent Christmas in New York, the experience consisted of going to the Pearson Law Firm Annual Non-Denominational Party; named so by Louis, who was Jewish. An extremely large Christmas tree would be bought somewhere on Long Island and carried into the 86th street condo by Mike and Harvey. It would then be decorated by Harvey, Donna, Mike and Aiden with Donna and Mike squabbling about the amount of tinsel needed for the tree; Donna preferred a Christmas tree that shone like a diamond, Mike didn’t. Harvey and Aiden have long since tuned them out and hung ornaments along the branches. Aiden’s favorite part was putting candy canes on the tree; he always managed to take one away while Harvey wasn’t looking at him. They would go out to dinner Christmas Eve and open one present each; Aiden would open one from Harvey and Harvey would open one from Aiden. Christmas day was spent with the rest of his extended family and opening more presents.

This year was another year in New York. Harvey’s brother Alex would be coming down with his family Christmas Day. Aiden was excited. He loved seeing his uncle and was upset that he lived so far away in Canada. He could hardly contain his excitement and he spent most of his time bouncing around the apartment. It got so bad that Harvey told Aiden that if he continued with the shenanigans; yes Harvey said shenanigans; that Aiden wouldn’t be coming to the party at the firm. Aiden stopped immediately after that. That was another thing Aiden was looking forward to, the party at the firm. It was always a fun affair, everyone looking like they got along for more than ten minutes. Of course, the fun was always fueled by a generous amount of alcohol, but Aiden wouldn’t find that fact out until he was eleven. Aiden stopped and sat down on the couch patiently trying to wait out the minutes, the hours until the party started.

“Daddy.” Aiden called. Harvey looked up from his laptop that was stationed on his desk.

“Aiden.” Harvey responded. Aiden straightened a little on the couch cushion.

“Can I give Uncle Louis his gift now?” Aiden asked blinking innocently. Harvey sighed.

“Louis doesn’t celebrate Christmas, Aiden, so he shouldn’t get a present.” Harvey explained. Aiden rolled his eyes.

“Daddy, he celebrates Hanukkah, they have eight days of presents. I learned it in school.” Aiden drew out impatiently.

“Hanukkah passed already, you missed it.” Harvey deadpanned starting to type again.

“Daddy!” Aiden complained loudly banging a fist on the leather chair causing his father to glare at him over the plastic screen. Aiden’s face fell into a pout.

“Daddy, this is why the Grinch turned on the Who’s and hated Christmas.” Aiden said sadly.

“Aiden,” Harvey began softly, “The Grinch wasn’t Jewish either.” Harvey finished barely containing his smirk. Aiden huffed and dropped down from the couch storming out of the room, his little pinstripe tie fluttering behind him. Aiden finished buttoning his jacket as he stomped past Donna’s desk down the hall. Donna watched as the little Specter was weaving through the other people as he angrily sped down the hall. Donna looked into the room at Harvey who was chuckling.

“That was cold Harvey.” Donna commented. Harvey was still chuckling as he gave his response.

“He set himself up for that one.” Harvey said between chuckles. Donna rolled her eyes straightening the green strap of her Christmas dress.

“He’s trying to be culturally sensitive, something you should take a note from.” Donna scolded.

“Hey, I remembered to bow to the Shinji Corporation president this time.” He reminded her. Donna laughed.

“Yes, but you insulted the president of Phyrus remember?” Donna said.

“I didn’t know he was a vegetarian.” Harvey defended himself.

“Yes you did because I told you. You still took him to Uncle Jack’s Steakhouse.” Donna accused him. She saw him nod thoughtfully in his chair. Harvey stood and came up to the desk.

“Then I just didn’t like him.” Harvey admitted sharing a look with Donna, amusement dancing in his eyes. Donna shook her head and turned back to her work after watching Harvey follow his son through the hallway.

Aiden cut through the associate’s bullpen quickly, glancing at the older men and women working diligently, trying to finish their work before the Christmas holiday. Aiden saw Mike bent over his work counter, earbuds in his ears, highlighting the page in front of him. On the other side Harold was working as well, sipping a cup of coffee between each sentence. Aiden quickly went down the passage until he reached the opening into the other hallway. He crossed over to the glass door of Louis’ office, sparing a smile for Norma who was working at her desk. She smiled back as he opened the office door and stepped inside.

“Uncle Louis.” Aiden called politely. He was five now and five year olds were not to scream out their arrival upon entering a room. Louis looked up at the kindergartener who came to the side of his desk, looking every bit like Harvey Specter’s son; clean, crisp, tailored suit that fit the child perfectly down to the black polished shoes on his feet. His blonde hair was gelled back on top of his head, brown eyes clearly seen. Louis rolled his eyes and turned the chair slightly to look at the boy.

“What do you want Harvey Jr?” Louis asked sneering. Aiden sighed and glared at him, still emulating his father.

“It’s _Aiden_ , not Harvey.” The boy bit out at the senior partner. Louis chuckled.

“If you keep looking like that, it might as well be.” Louis commented off-handedly. Aiden huffed but nothing else. “You’re also deflecting. You didn’t answer my question.” Louis said.

“I got you a Hanukkah gift.” Aiden said simply pulling out something from behind his back. Louis looked strangely at the gift and then back to the child. Aiden cocked his head at Louis’ reaction.

“Did I say it wrong? Daddy and Auntie Donnie told me that it was Chanukah.” Aiden repeated with a heavy emphasis on the beginning ‘ch’ sound. Louis rolled his eyes.

“You said it fine.” Louis assured him but his eyebrows cocked in confusion, “but, Hanukkah ended four days ago.”

“I know but I was in school. I don’t get off on Hanukkah.” Aiden explained as if it was common knowledge that Browning was in session during the Jewish Holiday. Louis sighed. “Do you want your present or not?” Aiden asked him. Louis nodded to satisfy the child. Aiden smiled and handed him the gift. It was wrapped with classy wrapping paper, Louis noted. He snorted, of course Harvey had the most expensive paper to wrap his equally expensive gifts with; not that Louis receives presents from Harvey. Louis ripped the paper and that there were a few pieces of paper underneath the shiny wrapping. He took the out and saw the childish drawings that Aiden presented him with. On each of the pictures was a figure dressed in some outlandish costumes that seemed…familiar to Louis. He looked at Aiden who was shuffling on the carpet, biting his lip. Why was he so nervous?

“Um…I’m not used to looking at children’s drawings; unless you count Mike and Harold’s handwriting. What is this?” Louis asked trying to choose the right words. He had seen one of the other partner’s nieces take out an associate’s kneecap when the associate asked off-handedly if the child’s drawing was of a cat. It was obviously not a cat; Louis thought when he heard the screaming taking place. Aiden sighed sadly, thankfully not looking like he was going to hurt Louis.

“It’s supposed to be you. You’re wearing different costumes from Shakespeare plays. Auntie Donnie helped me. She gave me the costumes on printer paper to copy from. I’m not that good at drawing.” Aiden admitted. Louis’ eyes widened at Aiden’s explanation. Aiden drew… _him_ as…Louis was flipping through the pages; Hamlet, Henry the IV, Romeo, Julius Caesar…

“King Leer?” Louis asked holding up a picture for Aiden to see. Aiden blushed and nodded, suddenly looking very unlike his father. Louis smiled. “You remembered?” He asked. Aiden nodded.

“You told me that it was your favorite. You also told me you once quoted it to get me to stop crying.” Aiden recalled. Louis nodded thoughtfully. That was the first time he formally met Aiden, when Mike was punishing Harvey for something. He never did find out why. Louis looked at the child with a smile.

“Thank you. This is the best Hanukkah gift I’ve ever gotten.” Louis says gratefully. Aiden smiles back.

“You mean it?” He asks quietly. Louis nods.

“Yes…Aiden.” Louis says after a moment. Aiden gasps.

“You called me Aiden.” He breathes out. Louis splutters for a moment at the raw emotion in the child’s brown eyes.

“Don’t get used to it. And don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold Harvey Jr.” Louis warns him. Aiden giggles and walks to the senior partner, throwing his arms around him. Louis stiffened and then hugged Aiden back.

Little did Louis know that this whole encounter was being recorded. Harvey chuckled as he took in the scene through his phone. He silently thought blackmail as he turned off the video recorder and walked back to his office to show Donna. This was too good not to share.

Harvey watched as the occupants at the party were enjoying themselves. They took in food, music and drink with flair, as was how things were done at Pearson Law Firms. Harvey sighed as he drank his first and only glass of malt that night. It did him no good to become completely drunk at the party since he still needed to make sure he and Aiden could get home. Maybe he would be able to get properly trashed when Aiden was a teenager, Harvey thought bitterly taking a sip of the alcohol that he ordered with ice. He looked up to survey the floor and saw Mike talking over in the corner with Aiden. Harvey took the tumbler with him as he walked over to the pair.

“What are you doing?” Harvey asked as he approached them. Aiden looked up quickly at his father’s approaching footsteps, Mike glancing up as well.

“I’m giving Uncle Mike his present and winning our bet.” Aiden gloated proudly.

“What? A bet?” Mike asked. Harvey sighed and nodded. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip before explaining.

“Aiden bet me that he would give you a book that you haven’t read.” Harvey said wearily, this night just dragged on and on.

“And if you won?” Mike asked.

“Aiden wouldn’t bother me about that new toddler-sized toy car he wants.” Harvey said. Mike nodded.

“And if Aiden wins?” Mike asked.

“Aiden gets the car. Donna made us sign a contract.” Harvey took another sip of the alcohol. Mike nodded.

“So you’re not going to get the car.” Mike said anticipating the answer.

“There isn’t a book you haven’t read.” Harvey said confidently. “None that Aiden could find at any rate.” Harvey added. Mike nodded taking this time to open the gift. It was, unsurprisingly a book. Mike flipped it over and read the cover.

“’My Family’ by Aiden Michael Specter.” Mike read as he chuckled. Harvey’s jaw almost dropped along with the glass in his hand. “This looks like a good book. Where did you get it?” Mike asked, rubbing the proverbial salt into Harvey’s open wound.

“I wrote it.” Aiden responded triumphantly.

“You wrote it? That’s amazing. I have never read a book like this before.” And there was the lemon juice. Harvey grimaced taking a gulp of the liquid, savoring be damned. Aiden giggled.

“You like it?” Aiden asked. Mike nodded again.

“I love it. I can’t wait to read it.” Mike said. “Did Donna help you?” He asked.

“Yep, she helped with the words and making it look like a book. Daddy, when am I getting the car?” Aided gloated looking at his father. If looks could kill, Mike would be dead five times over already.

“I’ll get around to it. After all I did sign a contract.” Harvey bit out defeated. Aiden smiled.

“So a contract makes you do whatever is on it?” Aiden asked. Harvey nodded tightly. Mike smiled.

“Aiden why don’t we go to the bathroom?” Mike suggested thinking that he should get Aiden away from Harvey before Mike got hurt. Aiden nodded and followed quickly behind Mike. Harvey sighed looking at the tumbler, now half filled with glass.

He was going to need another drink.

Aiden and Harvey arrived home at close to midnight and Aiden went to sleep. Harvey took out another glass of his scotch and retired to his room. The next morning came and with it, a minor headache and a hyperactive child. Harvey groaned and went into the living room where Aiden was sitting on one of the white chairs waiting for his cereal. Harvey sluggishly grabbed the necessary items and placed them on the bar. He poured himself and Aiden cereal with milk and sat next to Aiden eating while the boy babbled about what they would do that day.

After a hot shower, two cups of coffee and two Advils later, Harvey was ready to take Aiden on their fun trip around the city. He and Aiden, along with Donna and Mike, would go pick up the rest of the gifts put on layaway, get them wrapped and have a truck take them back to the condo. Then the quartet went to Central Park and play in the snow, if there was any. If not, Mike and Aiden would run through the field while Donna and Harvey would sip from gourmet hot chocolate.

The next stop was Williamsburg, Brooklyn to The Most Holy Trinity Cemetery to visit the graves of Mike’s parents and grandparents. It was a solemn occasion for them. Mike placed a small wreath in front of each gravestone and Aiden placed a flower underneath it. Donna took Aiden over to a big tree while Harvey and Mike stood side by side at the graves, just looking.

“She did like you.” Mike commented. Harvey looked at him; Mike was just staring at the graves. “Grammy. You may have been a hardass, but she liked you. You changed my life and she was grateful. She wanted to thank you and teasing you was her way of doing that.” Mike explained. Harvey nodded but didn’t say anything. “You know.” Mike said turning to him, facing him fully. “I once said that without Trevor we wouldn’t have met?” Mike asked. Harvey nodded tensely; even after all these years that name never failed to get a rise out of him. “I’ve been thinking; I don’t like the way that sounds. I think it’s better to say that if it hadn’t been for Grammy…you and I would never have met.” Mike revised smiling. Harvey punched him in the arm playfully. They met Aiden and Donna over at the tree and continued on their adventure.

The day ended with them going to dinner and going back to the condo. Aiden ran into the living room and sat by the tree waiting patiently for his present. Harvey smiled as he put the coats on the rack and Mike and Donna sat on the couch. Harvey joined them after putting on a Christmas record from his collection. Aiden took a gift and handed it to Donna before sitting down. Donna took the gift and opened it. She pulled out a mug from the box and smiled.

“‘Why should you listen to me?’” She read, “‘Because I’m Awesome’ who found this?” Donna asked. Aiden pointed at Mike who blushed. Donna smiled and kissed the kindergartener on the cheek before patting Mike’s shoulder.

“Thank you. I’ll use it every day. But Mike.” She warned. “You still owe me coffee.” Mike’s face crumpled and Donna laughed again. Aiden had walked over to his father and gave him a present.

“This is yours.” Aiden said simply. Harvey took it and handed a gift to Aiden.

“And this is for you.” Harvey said. Aiden climbed up next to his father and opened his gift. He pulled out a box and lifted the flap. Aiden pulled a glove made of leather from the box and looked at it curiously.

“What is this?” Aiden asked. His father grabbed the gift and lifted Aiden’s left hand. He put the glove on the hand and spoke.

“This is a baseball glove. It was mine when I was little. I’m giving it to you.” Harvey explained. Aiden shook the glove and found it moved a lot.

“It’s big.” Aiden commented. Harvey laughed.

“You’ll grow into it.” Harvey promised him pulling his gift to him. He ripped the wrapping and took out the solitary piece of paper under it. He read the paper curiously and smiled lightly when he processed the professional writing.

“Aiden. Is this a contract?” He asked. Aiden nodded.

“Auntie Donnie helped me write it so that it sounded good.” Aiden admitted. He crawled into Harvey’s lap. “I signed it because you told me that a contract is only good when the two parties sign it.” Aiden pointed to the large writing on the lower right hand corner. Harvey then noted the left hand corner directly adjacent to it was empty except for the typed font of his name.

“You really had to put Reginald, Donna?” Harvey turned his eyes to the woman who chuckled.

“It had to be official okay?” Donna defended putting two hands up. Harvey rolled his eyes and looked at his son.

“So this contract states that you promise you will love me forever and ever. Is that what I’m supposed to agree to?” He asked seriously.

“Yes.” Aiden said nodding confidently.

“Even if the party of the first part, that’s you, does things that the party of the second part, that’s me, doesn’t like and the first party goes into a time out, you state you will still love the second party?” Harvey asked playfully. Aiden looked at him curiously.

“I didn’t write that.” Aiden protested. Harvey laughed.

“As your lawyer, I’m trying to tell you the situations that this contract would have to be implemented for. As a formality.” Harvey explained. Aiden sighed and glared at Harvey. Harvey ruffled the windswept hair. “I’m just playing.”

“Are you going to sign it?” Aiden asked sadly thinking his father wasn’t happy with gift. Harvey smiled and pulled out a pen. He signed the paper with a flourish and leaned back on the couch.

“I even signed it ‘Harvey Reginald Specter’ because this is a serious document.” Harvey acknowledged. Aiden’s eyes lit up and he hugged his father.

“This means you’re going to love me forever?” Aiden asked in Harvey’s ear.

“Yes, forever and beyond kid.” Harvey said back.

Harvey would often think back to this moment many times. Especially when Aiden tested his patience. Especially when Aiden started pulling away as all teenagers do. Especially when Aiden wanted his advice over a frantic phone call. Especially when he, Harvey Specter, was in the hospital on a dark night, holding his first grandchild, a perfect little girl, and looking up into bright, proud, brown eyes that belonged to his son. He remembered this moment where he signed the best deal of his life.

He couldn’t believe that the best closer in New York was just closed by a five-year-old.


	7. Worries Of A Teen In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden worries about the things all teenagers worry about.

Age: 16 years old

Aiden paced nervously behind a wall just outside the main hall of the Browning School. Aiden was nervous, he knew he shouldn’t show it, after all his father, Harvey Specter, taught him that nerves were a way the other side knew you were unsure of yourself. Aiden couldn’t help it. Today was the day. The big day. The day he had been waiting for his whole teenage life.

It hadn’t always been like this. Aiden wasn’t usually nervous about anything. He was known throughout the school as the ‘calmest kid in Form III.” There were only 100 students in the upper school so the moniker took him far. Aiden Specter was never nervous, not even when staring at a pitch going 65 mph or throwing to a batter whose slugging percentage was well over .300. Aiden Specter was never worried; not even when faced with a pop quiz in Ms. Conch’s class; the quiz would be hard but Aiden didn’t even sweat. Oh, would the school get a laugh out of finally seeing the boy be anxious. And what was worse; it was over the school play.

The school play that they did annually. Since there were only 100 boys in the upper school, they all helped out somehow. Some acted, some made scenery, some helped with costumes, some did lights and sound, and some helped the director and choreographer. Browning was a tight knit school and they were the best kind of family. However, since Browning was an all boys school, they did need help from outside forces, namely from an all girls school a few blocks away. St. Vincent Ferrer. The school had many talented girls that came down to help the Browning School during the festive drama months. The girls played, obviously, the female roles the boys couldn’t play. The girls had become part of the family, helping out at some of the charity events the boys hosted and the boys began to help the girls with their community service events. It was a good marriage.

Aiden looked at the cork board again for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the last then minutes. He was waiting for the cast list for the latest musical the Browning School was performing; Wicked. Aiden had seen it with his Aunt Donna some years ago. He liked it. His interest in performing had come from Aunt Donna and Uncle Louis, much to his father’s chagrin. However, when it was apparent that Aiden liked both performing and baseball and devoted equal time to both, the matter was dropped. Aiden was spectacular, and how could he not be? He was Harvey Specter’s son. It was expected that he was great at anything he did. It was also a part of him; Gordon Specter, Aiden’s grandfather was a fabulous saxophone player during his time. Music was in his genes. He had no doubt that he got the role of Fiyero, the prince that falls in love with the Wicked Witch of the West. No that’s not what he was nervous about. He was nervous because he really wanted one person to get Elphaba.

Her name was Samantha. Samantha Collins. She preferred to be called Sammi. She was also in Form III, or it’s more common equivalent, junior year. She was also sixteen and she was pleasant to be around. She was a lithe girl, compared to Aiden, who was built similarly to his father. She was shorter than Aiden and had a pretty smile. Her hair, the color of chestnuts, was long and wavy down her back. It was a shame she kept it pulled up all the time. Her green-blue eyes shone when she laughed at something that was said. She had a pleasant sense of humor and joked easily with the boys. She had a fiery temper but she was mostly professional and would show her temper on the rare occasion someone was being rude. She was great to be around and Aiden enjoyed her company. She would be the perfect Elphaba. He had listened to her sing and she was a good actress.

Suddenly the wooden doors opened and Mr. Oakley came out. He put a paper on the cork board and walked away. Aiden looked down the halls, trying to see if anyone was out there with him. When he was satisfied no one was going to sneak behind him he walked over to the cork board and looked at the list.

Wicked Cast

Glinda                                                 Marjorie Feldman

Elpahba                                               Samantha Collins

Fiyero                                                  Aiden Specter

Aiden contained a gleeful squeak. He did it. He was going to be opposite of Sammi in the play. He was on cloud nine. Nothing could bring him down. Not even if Ms. Conch gave them ten pop quizzes.

The rest of the day flew by. Aiden picked up his script and giving Sammi a smile went out to where Ray was waiting for him. He smiled at Ray when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Sammi running toward him.

“Aiden!” She called pulling up to the car, her skirt fluttering in the wind slightly. Aiden pulled his eyes away from the fabric and forced himself to look in her eyes. “Congratulations! I’m so happy that you got Fiyero in the play. It’s going to be fun!” She was literally glowing with excitement. Aiden tried to contain his excitement.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to working with you too. You’ve got a great voice.” He complimented coolly. Sammi smiled brightly and punched his arm playfully.

“Stop that! You’re making me blush.” She joked. Aiden laughed.

“So, that’s my mom. I just wanted to say that and now…I’m going. See you soon Aiden.” Sammi said waving at him and Ray before going into the little white car down the block. Aiden watched her drive away. Aiden sighed contented before looking at the driver who was watching him amused.

“What?” Aiden asked snapping out of his daze. Ray chuckled.

“You’ve got it bad.” Ray commented. Aiden blushed and spluttered a response.

“N…No I don’t!” He exclaimed. Ray nodded emphatically.

“Yes you do. I’ve see that look before. She’s a challenge and you want to win. Don’t lie to me. I’ve been working for Harvey for twenty-five years and believe me; he’s given that look to someone.” Ray wagged a finger at Aiden

“Oh, yeah, who?” Aiden challenged irritated.

“The one person he could never have. As well as his biggest mistake.” Ray replied cryptically. Aiden scoffed.

“Can we go now?” Aiden asked impatiently. Ray chuckled and opened the door for the young man. Aiden huffed as he sat down. Ray opened the driver’s car door and sat down. He looked in the rearview mirror at the teen and saw that he was bright red, and not from the cold.

“Aiden, do you know this one? Decca records 1952. Famous trumpet player.” Ray prompted. Aiden glared and crossed his arms.

“I don’t know.” Aiden said stubbornly. Ray smirked.

“Two to Tango, Louis Armstrong.” Ray replied like it was the answer to the simplest question in the world. “‘Takes two to tango, two to tango, two to really get the feeling of romance. Let’s do the tango, do the tango, do the dance of love.’” Ray sang, gravelly voice and all.

Aiden was sure that someone could hear his strangled groan out of the car.

Ray pulled up to Pearson Specter in time for Aiden to all but tuck and roll out of the car and into the building. He rode the elevator up to the fiftieth floor in silence, thinking of how to kill Ray without really upsetting his father. By the time he reached the floor though, he had abandoned his plot since Ray was indispensible to Harvey and it wouldn’t sit well if he died.

Aiden walked onto the linoleum floor, his shoes clicking with every step. He made his way down the hall to where his father’s office was stationed. Since becoming managing partner five years ago, Harvey had since moved his office, Louis taking his old one. Harvey was in Daniel Hardman’s old office and since then has tried to remove all influence of the founding partner from the room, beginning with the color of the walls. Aiden came up to Donna’s desk, faithfully guarding the room from intruders. Aiden smiled when he came to the walls surrounding the awesomeness of the woman sitting in the chair.

“Hello Aunt Donna.” Aiden called. Donna turned to him, her red hair flying around her back.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Specter.” Donna said. Aiden smiled.

“Any messages for me?” He asked, getting into the character of a lawyer in no time. Donna looked through the paper slips on her desk for a moment.

“Mr. Specter, Adam Shapiro wants to know if you’re free to play golf on Tuesday?” Donna asks. Aiden is thoughtful for a moment.

“Tell him I’ll have to reschedule since I have play practice.”

Donna brightened and fell out of her character. “Did you get the part?!” She asked hopefully.

“Was there any doubt, I’m Aiden Specter, I always get I want.” Aiden said cockily.

“Did your lovely lady get the opposite role?” Donna asked slyly. Aiden blushed. “She did? That’s great, oh, you and Sammi sharing a kiss under the spotlight, oh, so romantic.”

Aiden stuttered for a moment at the remark. Well…shit. He didn’t remember that Elphaba and Fiyero kissed in the show. Donna took in the reaction with joy.

“Oh this is your first kiss. That’s adorable!” Donna gushed. Aiden’s face fell and he stood there for a moment in shock. He then coughed and looked at Donna.

“When is my father free?” Aiden asked softly. Donna smiled.

“This evening at 7. You want me to pencil you in Mr. Specter?” She asked. Aiden nodded and walked off. Donna shook her head at the teen and began typing again.

Boys…she thought.

Aiden quickly came upon the glass walls of one Michael Ross, senior partner. He quickly closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair. Mike was sitting at the desk, his earbuds forever attached to his ears. Aiden could hear the music playing as if the man was still in the bullpen across the hall and not in his own office. Aiden tapped the desk, thinking the vibrations would alert the man to his presence. It didn’t.

“Uncle Mike?” He called. No response. Aiden sighed exasperated and pulled out the white bud.

“Mike!” Aiden yelled. Mike’s head shot up and looked at the teen.

“Harvey I told you I’d have it later…oh, you’re not Harvey. Sorry kid, you bellow like your dad.” Mike apologized.

“Yeah, I know, I need your help.” Aiden said sighing, letting his body sink into a chair. Mike placed the pen onto the desk and leaned on the desk willing the boy to go on with his story silently. Aiden quickly explained what had happened that day and what Donna had said. Mike listened, as he always did, with an attentive ear. Mike sat back in his chair, deeply in thought.

“Aiden.” Mike said after a while. “Why are you so nervous? It’s just a theater kiss.” Mike asked. Aiden’s eyes practically fell out of his skull.

“Because, I really like her Uncle Mike. It’s not just a kiss; it could define my entire future with her.”

“Aiden, you’re sixteen, you have plenty of time to formulate a future with a woman. It’s not the end of the world.” Mike relayed. Aiden scoffed.

“Uncle Mike, this is the girl of my dreams.” He whined.

“Again, you’re sixteen; every girl with a pulse is the girl of your dreams.” Mike said. Aiden rolled his eyes.

“You don’t understand. This is my first kiss with a girl. I need to make it the best so that it blows all other kisses she’s had out of the water.” Aiden explained. Mike cocked an eyebrow.

“Aiden, if you’re worried about the other kisses she’s had, what do you think that says about her?”

“So if a girl goes around kissing other men she’s a slut?” Aiden accused angrily. If Mike were still twenty-six he would’ve starting stuttering an apology he didn’t mean. However, Mike was now forty-two and much, much wiser. After all, Harvey had taught him that.

“Aiden. You chose to take it that way. You’re a smart boy. If she’s kissing other guys, why should you expose yourself to her? If she’s not, then don’t worry about the kiss. It’s natural to feel nervous but you have to be true to yourself.” Mike lectured. Aiden crossed his arms petulantly as Mike’s words penetrated his skull. He sighed and looked at the ground. Mike had crossed over to the teen and perched himself on the corner of his desk.

“Hey, you wanna help me though? I have some things that need to be filed and Alexandria is sick.” Mike asked kindly. Aiden looked up and nodded. Mike smiled and pulled the files to him.

“Let’s get to work.” Mike said.

Seven o’clock rolled around quickly and Aiden set off to his father’s office. Donna clicked the intercom.

“Mr. Specter, Mr. Specter is here to see you.” Donna called. Aiden rolled his eyes.

“Do you get some sort of pleasure saying that?” He asked.

“Of course.” Donna replied seriously. Aiden strode past and walked into the office. Harvey was sitting behind his desk looking at his son as he sat in one of the chairs.

“Donna told me you’re in the show. I’m proud of you Aiden.”  Harvey said once Aiden was settled. Aiden smiled at his father.

“Thanks dad.”

“What’s the matter?” Harvey said. Aiden sighed shaking his head.

“You’re still so good at reading people.” Aiden remarked.

“While that is one of my many talents, I don’t have to be good to read you, you’re my son. It’s my job. Stop deflecting the question counselor.” Harvey said pointing a finger at the teen. Aiden sighed.

“I just…I don’t want to mess up the kiss.” Aiden admitted

“That all? You’re a Specter. You were born to be a good kisser.” Harvey said dismissively. Aiden sighed.

“Dad.” Aiden whined. “Can you stop stroking your ego for a second and listen?” Aiden asked. Harvey looked at him and sighed. “Dad, I don’t want to make myself a fool in front of Sammi.”

“And you won’t. You’re going to practice. With her, without her. You’ll practice until you get it right. Do you think I was just born able to close deals? I had to practice. Learn from others. You’ll learn how to perfect your style of kissing. It’s like anything else. However, I don’t want you running around kissing girls. Use your hand.” Harvey said. Aiden laughed.

“That’s your advice. Could use a little work. Haven’t had any practice since Uncle Mike became partner have you?” Aiden teased. Harvey threw a pen at his son who caught it. “You’re getting old, dad.” Aiden mocked. Harvey stood up and buttoned his jacket while he walked to the chair.

“I’m getting old? I’ll have you know that this old dog can still…tickle you!” Harvey said suddenly grabbing his son’s side. Aiden squeaked and tensed trying to get away from his father’s fingers.

“Dad!” Aiden gasped out. “S-stop!” He laughed as his father continued the merciless tickling. Aiden gasped out his breaths and Harvey stopped after a few more movements. Harvey collapsed in the chair next to his son and watched as Aiden caught his breath. They smiled at each other. “Thanks dad.” Aiden said. Harvey nodded.

“You’re welcome Aiden.” Harvey said patting his son’s shoulder.

Aiden felt a little better. Practice huh? He and Sammi might have to set up a few outside practices in that case.


	8. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a headache that turns into something more and Aiden shows his cuteness.

Age: 3 ½ years old

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.” A pen tapped on the twanging metal of the countertop by a blonde head lying on top of pair of suit-sleeved arms. The head lifted up and dull blue eyes rolled up to look at the intruder. Harvey Specter stood in front of the grey half wall of the associate’s desk, eyes glistening with slight amusement at the sight of Mike. Mike groaned and forced himself to sit up, wincing at the sharp pain shooting through his skull. Maybe he was delusional but Mike thought that he saw Harvey’s amusement fade into concern. No, that was the fever talking.

“What do you need?” Mike asked, voice raspy and laden with the lost sleep he was experiencing. Harvey shot him a look that Mike was too tired to attempt to read. Harvey hoisted a few files onto the desk and tapped them with a thin index finger, manicured nail brushing the thick cover.

“Proofed, my office when you can.” He ordered before turning back and walking to the door of the bullpen just as Louis sauntered in. “And don’t even think of doing Louis’ work before mine!” He called back without turning around to look at them.

Louis stopped in his tracks at Harvey’s tone. He then made a face, furthering the rumors that he looked like a dying rat and then slammed the files on Gregory’s desk before brushing past Kyle causing the papers in his hands to careen to the side and almost fall. Kyle did a great impression of a tripping ballerina to stop the stack from crashing onto the floor. When the hoard of documents was steadied, Kyle took it upon himself to silently blame Mike for all his troubles by fixing a sharp glare at the blonde before going to his own cubicle. Mike sniffed trying to stop his nose from running before lifting a heavy hand to pick up his highlighter. The briefs weren’t going to proof themselves.

Mike had woken up that morning with stuffed painful sinus pressure behind the hollows of his eyes and in the crevice of the bridge of his nose. His head felt like it was being split in half by a large machete and he could barely make it to his kitchen for some painkillers without stumbling around. The spring weather was causing him to experience bad hay fever and allergy reactions. He hated to take allergy medicine because it made him droopy and lethargic and in his line of work, however less qualified he was, he still needed on top of his game and drowsy was not the way to be. Even the non-drowsy brands touting that their medicine did not cause drowsiness had a negative effect on him. No amount of coffee, Red Bull or Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups could counteract the tired feeling hanging over him when medicated. He clicked a few buttons on the computer keyboard as he thought though some of the provisions in the documents he was perusing. The pain was excruciating; his face felt like it was falling off. He placed his curved index finger’s knuckle against his left temple, trying to counterbalance the pain, but the movement was made in vain. Mike sighed and trucked through the work, almost missing when a cup was placed in front of him. Mike looked up at the cup and then up at the benefactor. His blurry vision took in a wave of red hair and a green chiffon dress.

“Don’t mention it. Just a small sacrifice and the promise that your firstborn will be named Donna will do.” The amused clearly female voice indicating the owner was Donna. Mike smiled slightly, the movement of the muscles causing an ache to pass through his cheeks. Donna looked down at the associate as he gingerly took the cup of coffee and began to sip. “You look like shit Mike. What are you doing here?” She asked him, her voice curious and worried.

“I needed to work and I’m fine. I’ve suffered through worse.” Mike said lowly, as if the sound was going to hurt him if spoken in higher decibel. Donna cocked her thin eyebrow at him in inquiry. “Donna, the less I have to talk everyone the faster I can get through the work and then I can go home. Okay?” Mike questioned rhetorically, turning his attention back to the papers. Donna sighed in acceptance of Mike’s stubbornness.

“Okay.” Donna relented. “Harvey wanted me to remind you that you two have a client meeting at 3. Be at his office by 2:50.” Donna ordered before turning around and walking out, heels clicking rhythmically against the floor. Mike sighed in defeat; he wasn’t sure how he would hold up in a client meeting. He could suffer through the monotony of grunt work just fine, but to actually be useful in a meeting? That was going to be a stretch. Mike pushed the thoughts off out of his head and hoped the caffeine would help starve off the pain and grogginess he was feeling.

It didn’t. At 2:53 Mike rushed into Harvey’s office, panting from the lack of oxygen being taken in due to his stuffiness and from the running down the halls to make it into the office before the allotted time.

“You’re late.” Harvey commented standing up from the chair he was seated behind. Mike heaved at the door, trying to formulate his excuse but was spared from the thoughts with a quick wave of Harvey’s hand. “Don’t want to hear it. Just get those files and follow me.” Harvey indicated with a finger at the papers on the glass table and strode out the open door. Mike quickly took the papers in his arms and followed the other man. The two went down the hallway, their strides wide and purposeful toward the glass walled conference rooms. Suddenly, a small figure came bursting from the elevator and into the hallway, making its way toward the two lawyers.

“Daddy!” The small figure latched itself to Harvey’s leg and grinned up at him. Harvey looked down at the offending grip on his leg, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Aiden. Did you have fun at school today?” He asked warmly, regarding the child with a small quirk of his lips. Aiden nodded quickly.

“Yeah, we did finger paints and music time and-” Aiden babbled until Harvey pulled the child’s arms that were wrapped around his legs. Harvey bent down slightly and pulled Aiden’s chin with his fingers to look into the round eyes of the toddler.

“Aiden, I really do want to hear about this, but right now I have a meeting. So go see Donna and tell her about your day while you wait, okay?” Harvey suggested lightly. Aiden cocked his head to the side, mulling over the proposal. He then nodded and backed away from his father, smile spreading across his cheeks.

“Okay.” He said quickly darting around Harvey’s legs and bumping into Mike. “Oof! Oh, hiya Uncle Mike!” Aiden called loudly. Mike smiled trying not to wince at the volume of the toddler’s voice as it blared into his ears.

“Hi, Aiden.” Mike said stooping down a bit to make a connection with the child.

“Are you okay?” Aiden asked curiously, surprisingly perceptive for a three year old, Mike mused; it must be Harvey’s genes. Mike smiled to try and placate the child’s curiosity.

“I’m fine Aiden. I’ll see you after the meeting.” Mike assured him and stood up.

The next moment was all a blur for Mike; it was like he wasn’t in control of his body. When he went to stand it was if the blood rushed into his skull all at once, overwhelming the delicate, sensitive nerves in the brain. Mike felt the room spin around and his vision blurred. He could hear voices; loud frantic sounding voices throwing different words around but Mike couldn’t discern who was speaking or what was being said. He closed his eyes, just for a moment to get his bearings, to try and set his mind at ease.

When he opened his eyes again, it seemed to Mike it was only a moment later, he found that he was not in the hallway anymore, he was in an office. Mike’s eyes carefully took in the high, black-framed white paneled ceiling. It was standing out in his memory why this ceiling looked familiar to the blonde but when the pain in his head resurged quickly put a stop to those thoughts. _Okay, that’s an_ _indication that I shouldn’t be thinking_ , Mike thought. He sighed heavily as he tried to shut his brain off.

“You’re awake!” A loud, high pitched voice called out to him. Mike groaned as the noise permeated his eardrums and attacked his brain. The owner of the voice gasped at the pitiful noise and Mike heard the uneven sound of footsteps quickly coming next to him. A pair of brown eyes filtered into his sight and Mike allowed his eyes to drift over the facial features of the other occupant in the room. Mike took in a small upturned nose, wide forehead showing the dark blonde hair was pulled back from the hairline into a stylish coif. His eyes trailed down from the other’s hair and along two soft cheeks leading down to a worried looking mouth. Mike’s brain painfully made the connection to who this person was.

“Aiden…what happened?” Mike whispered to the young Specter, noting that his father wasn’t in sight. Aiden looked away for a moment, possibly to try and construct the right words; even with Aiden’s large vocabulary, the words didn’t come very quickly to him.

“You fell down.” Aiden finally said, the large brown eyes connecting with Mike’s blue ones. Mike’s forehead crinkled in confused wonder.

“I fell?” Mike repeated in disbelief. Aiden nodded.

“You stood up when you stopped talking to me and then you closed your eyes and you fell down.” Aiden explained. Mike almost nodded but then remembered the pain he was in.

“So I fainted.” Mike elaborated. Aiden nodded quickly in agreement.

“Yes. So daddy took you into his office. He’s in with the client now. I was told to watch you.” Aiden explained proudly, feeling happy he was allowed to do such an important job. Mike’s lips twitched to the side.

“Yeah, and who’s watching you?” Mike asked cheekily. Aiden blushed and looked at the carpet.

“Auntie Donnie.” Aiden answered morosely turning to look at the redhead who was watching them like a hawk. Mike chuckled, flinching when the action irritated the pressure in his nose. Aiden turned and quickly grabbed a glass filled with water from the table. He then slowly spun around with the glass and walked gingerly to Mike.

“Daddy said you need to drink water.” Aiden handed the glass to Mike who had struggled to pull himself into a seated position on the soft leather couch that he instantly recognized as the one in Harvey’s office. His suspicions were confirmed about his location when he took in the row of five signed basketballs on the window mantle. Aiden had taken the seat next to him when Mike had let his body slump on the back of cushions and closed his eyes again, pressing the glass to his overheated forehead. Aiden snuggled up against Mike’s warm side and Mike allowed his arm to fall around the toddler. Aiden’s thumb found its way up into his mouth as he drooped against the man. Mike felt himself drifting away until Aiden suddenly popped up off of Mike and shook him. Mike jolted then whined when the pain hit him full force. He opened his eyes and looked at Aiden angrily.

“Why did you do that?” Mike asked harshly. Aiden gulped slightly at the tone but then resolved himself.

“Daddy and Aunite Donnie said when you woke up to keep you awake.” Aiden told him somberly. Mike let out his breath, not wanting to shoot the messenger. His head lolled forward and tried to not doze off. Aiden quickly walked to where his Iron Man backpack was sitting and unzipped it. He took out a book and came back to Mike, sitting next to him. He opened the book and held it to Mike.

“I’ll read to you to keep you awake. Okay, Uncle Mike?” Aiden told the man. Mike smiled and looked into the book with the young boy. It was the most interesting rendition of The Very Hungry Caterpillar that Mike had the pleasure of hearing. Aiden didn’t read very well, if at all, and made up the story as he went along. Somewhere along the way the caterpillar stopped eating and was running away with the food to give to his momma butterfly, Harriet (clearly Harvey), who was being held captive by an evil bumblebee named Kyle (no pseudonym necessary) and the caterpillar, Adam (clearly Aiden) was going to get the food and save her. When Mike asked why the caterpillar ate the food in the beginning of the story, when it was still The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Aiden simply replied that the little caterpillar was hungry and that was the end of that. Somewhere between the fictitious slug Lance (Louis) arguing with the snail Harry (Harold) and the awesomest ladybug Donna (three guesses who that was) trying to get the fish Jamie (Jessica, who curiously was not a bug; when inquired Aiden explained that Jamie (Jessica) was too pretty to be a bug and Mike left it alone) to assist her with saving Harriet, did Harvey come back.

“Aiden are you causing Mike to have a bigger headache?” He asked shutting the door behind him. Aiden looked up from the book that he wasn’t reading from and glared at his father.

“No, Uncle Mike wants to hear my story.” Aiden argued back. Harvey chuckled and placed the files he was carrying on the desk. He then pulled open a drawer and took out a bottle. Mike heard the rattling of pills being poured out into a hand before the drawer was shut again. Harvey crossed to the couch and held his hand out to Mike.

“Take these.” He ordered. Mike shook his head.

“They make me feel like crap.” Mike complained petulantly. Harvey cocked an eyebrow at the other lawyer. He sat on the arm of the couch and gave Mike the lecture look before taking a breath.

“Let me tell you something. You fainted in the hallway before a client meeting, causing me to be late because I dragged your ass back here and dropped you on the couch. I wrinkled my jacket because you’re surprisingly heavy when you’re unconscious. I was in the meeting by myself with the most stubborn old woman I have ever faced besides my own mother; actually, it was like being in a meeting with my mother. Anyway.” Harvey cut off his ramblings before he could tell Mike exactly how stubborn the woman was. “I left my three year old-”

“Three-and-a-half!” Aiden interrupted. Harvey shot the toddler a look before looking back at Mike.

“Three-and- _a-half_ -year-old in the room with you, knowing that he could ultimately cause your headache to worsen while I closed said meeting. You have been morose and miserable all day and I would think you’d want it to stop. So take the damn pills Mike.” Harvey said.

“But then I will be useless to you. I won’t be able to think or move and I’ll just want to sit here…” Mike ticked off to the other man whose hand still contained the pills that would end the pain and suffering.

“Then sit here.” Harvey said as if it were the simplest excuse in the world. Mike’s eyes would’ve been bugging out of his head if they weren’t swollen into his face by his pressured sinuses.

“What?” Mike asked unintelligently. Harvey rolled his eyes.

“What good is an associate in pain or in a zombie state?” Harvey shrugged. “I’d rather you be a zombie with the hope of recovery while I do the work then suffering and doing a crap job and leaving me to clean up your mess, puppy.” Harvey explained. Mike stared at Harvey with dulled eyes, processing most of what he said.

“I am not a puppy.” Mike said huffily, his lips turned into a pout. Harvey chuckled again and gently allowed his fingers to touch the tips of Mike’s hair.

“You are if I still have to clean up your messes.” Harvey said drolly. Mike rolled his eyes and then winced in pain. Harvey’s lips quirked up in triumph as he saw Mike looking at the pills in his hand. Mike took them from Harvey’s hand roughly and popped them in his mouth. Then he took a sip of water from the glass that Aiden gave him and let the water wash the pills down his throat. Mike leaned back on the couch and glared at Harvey. Harvey simply settled himself next to Mike, pulling his son into his lap.

“Now you were saying something about Donna and Jamie trying to save the mother butterfly.” Harvey asked his son who giggled.

“Who is totally you by the way.” Mike interjected smugly. Harvey shot him a glare. “Why is the butterfly a woman anyway?” Mike ignored the look and questioned Aiden. Aiden shrugged.

“Because butterflies are pretty, like mommies and aunties. They can’t be boys.” Aiden explained. Harvey gave Mike an appraising look.

“Perfect logic.” Harvey commented lightly. Mike shot back with a similar look and nodded. Aiden continued with his story, not even looking at the book this time. Donna joined sometime later to add her own flair into the story about the tragic past of the young, note the word ‘young’, ladybug that explained all of her faults and her strong will to help the young caterpillar reunite with his mother. There were a few more jokes added here and there at Louis’ expense but Mike started to doze off.

And if he woke up sometime later snuggled against Harvey’s shoulder as the man was reading files, one of the man’s talented hands massaging his scalp under his blonde hair, Aiden asleep on the other side of him, his thumb forever in his mouth, Mike wouldn’t tell anyone.

Donna on the other hand…let’s just say there were pictures heavily guarded on her computer and flash drive and phone memory.


	9. Let Me Just Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica spends some time with Baby Specter.

Age: 8 months old (Set during Little Harvey Specter)

Jessica Pearson was a self-made woman. She was dragged through the mud to get where she was today. Her mother marched and protested with them all; Martin Luther King, Malcolm X. The dogs were sent after her; she was beaten and bruised, tormented by them. She struggled to raise Jessica and her other siblings, trying to get them to see beauty in a world that constantly looked ugly to them because of the color of their skin. Jessica herself was heavily discriminated against; in school and out. She had to be tough because her race was not the only thing she was judged on. The field of law was heavily dominated by men; sneering, domineering, self-important men that looked down on her any chance they got because of her gender as well as her race. Jessica developed thick skin so when she crashed through the glass ceiling, the glass wouldn’t cut her as she emerged. It took a lot; she faced tough trials and she did things that she wasn’t particularly proud of; the incident in Harvard with Ella aside. She faced her own demons, quickly squashing her fierce mistrust of white men when she went to Massachusetts, trying to convince herself that this wasn’t Virginia and this was a new age; an age of equality and acceptance. There wasn’t much difference but she quickly found people to surround her and she was reminded that she wasn’t going to face the cold world alone like her mother had to.

It was the job she sabotaged Ella’s potential career that changed everything for Jessica. When she came into Hamilton and Hardman as an associate she quickly bowed her head down and took what she could rip from the other associates. Her overseer was not unlike Louis; maybe a touch misogynistic and racist, but every bit as hard and unlikable. Jessica took everything she could and went and proved herself as the best associate. It was with this determination and drive that she caught the eye of Daniel Hardman. He took Jessica under his wing and taught her, much like she did to Harvey. He gracefully guided her up the ranks and set it up that she would co-own the firm and thus Pearson Hardman was born. She crossed her legs elegantly as she sat on her crème colored couch sipping her cup of tea. She smiled as she looked around the large office.

It was a poignant reminder of just how far she had come from that knobby-kneed soot-faced little girl from Richmond, Virginia to this powerhouse managing partner in New York City. She wished her mother was alive to see her now, but Jessica knows that somewhere beyond the grave she is watching her proudly. Jessica sighed softly and stood. Enough reminiscing, she told herself walking to the door. She needed to check up on the rest of the staff. She had tried to be more prominent to the other facets of the firm since Daniel’s departure, to show the others that she was staying strong and moving forward. She was wary of Daniel’s threat and she still hadn’t dealt with Louis but she would cross those bridges when she got there. She strode down the hall with a confidence that she let be felt by all who passed her. She smiled at some clients, chatted with a few partners on the floor before coming beside the door of her senior partner who was…curiously not there. She peered into the room through the door and allowed her eyes to flit across the expanse settling her gaze onto the black carriage in the room. She turned to leave, assuring herself that the man was not in his office when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned again and saw black objects flailing out of the carriage. Jessica took a moment to realize those were shoes and shoes were attached to feet and the feet belonged to a baby. The baby was in the office. Jessica looked around if Harvey was somewhere behind her until she saw that the temporary secretary, Cameron, was seated at Donna’s desk. Donna was away on family leave for the day; her nieces, and consequently the baby’s sitter, were attending a funeral of the girl’s friend grandmother or something, Jessica hadn’t asked details. She assumed that the man was supposed to be watching the child.

“Excuse me.” She called to the young man. Cameron shot up in the chair. Jessica stood in front of the desk.

“Ms. Pearson.” He said eagerly with a wide smile. Jessica smiled a tight smile. The man’s countenance faltered slightly.

“Are you supposed to be watching Mr. Specter’s child?” She asked him. Cameron blushed and looked at the desk.

“Mr. Specter had an unplanned meeting and he assured me he would be right back.” Cameron began to explain.

“Isn’t this your lunch Cameron?” She asked him. Cameron sighed and nodded.

“Yes ma’am, but I was going to order something to be delivered here.” Cameron said quickly. Jessica nodded.

“Go get some air.”

“But the baby…” Cameron started before Jessica put up a hand to stop him.

“Will be fine and you will not get in trouble with Harvey.” She assured him. Cameron nodded and left the desk quickly. Jessica flicked a switch on the intercom and closed the connection, cutting the sound of the baby’s whining. She then pushed the message button on the phone, ensuring that she would not be disturbed. She opened the door to the office and closed it behind her. She walked to the carriage and looked into it. The baby stopped his wailing when he saw her standing there. She took in the image of the child with amusement; it was like she was looking at a baby Harvey. The boy was wearing a three-piece light grey tailored suit complete with a crisp white dress shirt and emerald green tie. His black shoed feet stopped kicking into the air as his brown eyes looked into hers. The boy didn’t look like his father that much was sure. Jessica had known Harvey for eighteen years now, although Aiden inherited those chocolate brown eyes that Harvey had, there were no other features jumping out at her. No, he didn’t look like Harvey; perhaps he looked more like his mother. Jessica didn’t really dwell on it as she took in the gelled dark blonde hair atop of the baby’s head. The baby squirmed in the carriage clearly wanting to be lifted from the confines. Jessica sighed and allowed the baby to have his wish. She deftly unbuckled the clips and took the baby into her arms. He was still wiggling in discomfort as Jessica checked if he was wet and needed a diaper change. He did not, thankfully.

“What’s the matter?” Jessica asked him kindly. Aiden whined a little and wriggled in Jessica’s arms. She figured that it was because she was an unfamiliar face to him. She quickly walked over to the large collection of records on the walls and chose one. She then, one-handedly, took the record carefully from its protective sleeve crossed to the other side of the room, placed it on the player and switched it on. Aiden took the scene in with wondering eyes.

“You think your daddy’s the only person that can work a record player? Pshh.” Jessica scoffed at the baby. Aiden cocked his head at Jessica’s words before the music began to play from the machine. Aiden leaned forward toward as the sounds of Gordon Specter’s saxophone playing filled the room. Jessica smiled as the child seemed to recognize the sound of his grandfather’s music. Aiden bounced around in Jessica’s arms joyfully with the quick tempo of the music. Jessica swayed with the music if only to help steady the bouncing from the child lest she drop him and upset the senior partner. She regarded the joyful baby with a look as she began to let herself think.

It was a curious thing. For eighteen years, Harvey was the epitome of how a corporate lawyer should be; cold, calculating, smart, well-dressed…one could write a book about the subject. There were few people who could penetrate the stone walls that surrounded Harvey. Jessica was one of the proud few that could. The others included Donna, Alexander-his brother, Gordon-his father, Natalie and Gabrielle-his nieces, and, unfortunately, Elena-his mother. Louis could never hope to understand Harvey, no matter how hard the other man tried and Cameron Dennis, Harvey’s first mentor, didn’t really care. To everyone else, Harvey Specter was an enigma, an unsolvable puzzle that didn’t have ties to anyone and liked it that way.

This past year and a half have shown Jessica two things; one; that there were other people that could penetrate the castle and two; Jessica didn’t know everything about Harvey like she thought she did. In regards to the first point, Mike Ross had somehow slipped under her radar and stole a place in Harvey’s heart. She never thought that the little fraud associate could cause Harvey to turn against her. He threatened to leave if she fired the kid. It upset her at the time. However, once she spoke to the blonde in her office, it was apparent that there was more to Mike than meets the eye. She couldn’t forgive him for pulling the wool over her eyes and she certainly was not going to make his stay any easier because of it; Jessica was a vindictive woman after all, but the kid could be great. As long as anyone didn’t dig too deep into Mike’s past, they, Mike, Harvey, Donna and herself, would be safe. It intrigued her when she would watch the pair interact. Mike was certainly a challenging individual and she was right when she told Harvey that the kid amused him, but it definitely wasn’t expected that he could match the senior partner in wit. Yes, he could be great.

The other thing she hadn’t expected was what was currently in her arms, still bopping with the music. The child that took Pearson Law Firm by storm. The child certainly got around; everyone knew who he was and who his father was. When she had seen the child at first, it was expected that the child would not be a distraction. It was assumed that the child would stay out of sight. The exact opposite happened. People were lining up on the thirtieth floor to see the baby during the day. They were entranced by the child. Even the clients sometimes saw the baby. It was a positive influence, Jessica had found; the baby showed they were family-oriented, that satisfied the older clients who wanted the firm to take care of their assets for their own families. But the shocking change was in Harvey. The baby had caused the man to act a little kinder to his co-workers in the office; even Louis was reaping the benefits of that one. Jessica was worried that her closer was becoming soft but he was still as ferocious as before with the clients and other lawyers, closing million dollar deals for breakfast. It was still business as usual with Harvey, and for that Jessica was grateful. It still caused a knot to form in the pit of her stomach when she thought about how this child could affect the closer so deeply.

The baby gurgled in her arms as the song turned over. Jessica flipped the record over quickly before the baby noticed the lack of music. The next song began and Jessica sat on the couch balancing the baby gently on her knee. The baby rocked back and forth on the leg vocalizing his delight along with music. Jessica winced as the baby hit a particularly high and loud note during the song. The baby smiled suddenly and something resonated in Jessica’s mind about the look on the baby’s face. It took her a moment and then it hit her like a mach truck.

The baby looked like Harvey’s father.

Jessica had met the man a few times during the many years of being his son’s mentor. Gordon Specter was an interesting individual. Fiercely protective of Harvey, Jessica recalled. He had flown down to New York during his tour to confront Jessica on what exactly she wanted from Harvey. It had been a remarkable meeting and Jessica was taken aback at what the man was accusing her of. Once it had been over, and once Jessica could catch her breath again, did she realize what it looked like to the man. She, at the time a mature woman and managing partner, was willingly paying for Harvey, a twenty-two year old, to go to law school, when, at the time, she was told by Gordon, Harvey didn’t even want to be a lawyer. When faced with a scenario like that, who wouldn’t think that she acting like a sugar mama? Harvey had explained this to her later, when she was still recovering from the shock of being told she was preying on “an impressionable naïve boy”. They had laughed about it later on but at the time it stung.

After that, she would receive calls from Gordon about Harvey, sometimes just to ask her how he was doing and what wasn’t the man telling his father. Once Harvey became an associate, after he left the District Attorney’s Office, Gordon called every so often wondering why Harvey wasn’t partner yet, claiming that the young man was much smarter than any of the other idiots that were partner, especially that Litt guy. They would talk for hours on end and every so often meet up. They were just two people that had a common link thorough an incredibly intelligent young man. When he died, something broke inside of Harvey and he threw himself into his work, rarely recalling the older man and not wanting to talk to anyone about him.

Jessica took in the features of the baby as she mused this. The baby did indeed have that irresistible smile; she had been faced with the smile many times throughout the years and could recognize it across a room. He also inherited the curve of the nose and the cheekbones that the other man had. Gordon’s other son, Alex, looked more like his father than Harvey, and it seemed so did Aiden.

“You know who this is?” She asked the baby. Aiden looked at her curiously. Jessica laughed at the expression. “This is your grandpa, Gordon Specter. He was a great man; I wish he could’ve met you.” She lamented sadly. Aiden leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her face, missing her mouth due to the difference of space between them. Jessica laughed loudly causing Aiden to giggle along with her. “Yes, your grandfather was truly an amazing man. He played the saxophone and your daddy has everything he ever played, I suppose. Now your daddy…” She trailed off standing up propping the child up on her hip. “Your daddy is something else…despite what he might tell you, not everyone likes him. In fact, he doesn’t know this, so don’t you tell him, _many_ people don’t like him. It got us into a bit of trouble...” The baby stared back at her and she could swear he Aiden was giving her a judging look. “Okay, a _lot_ of trouble. But one thing I can say with certainty, your daddy can fix anything he breaks. That’s why I can put up with the stuff he does because I know he’ll fix it.” She explained to the child while walking to the glass windows. She looked out at the blue sky in silence, the child still dancing with the music next to her now gnawing on his fingers.

“And he sometimes may look like he’s selfish but I know that…he’s got the biggest heart underneath those suits. I mean…just look at what he’s doing with you.” Jessica looked over into the large brown eyes of her companion. “He’s so devoted to you, it may have taken a little bit, but, that’s the thing with your father, once he’s got his hands on you, he’ll never let you go.” She said softly lifting a hand to pull her fingers through the soft tresses on the baby’s head. Aiden snuffled into the soft fabric of her dress, his nose creasing the fabric. Jessica couldn’t bring herself to care about the dress when the child was so affectionate with her. She understood now, how Harvey could be so wrapped around the little finger of this baby. How could you not be? Aiden was so openly affectionate and lovable. “I tell you little one, you are never going to want for anything, because your father would give you the world if you asked. You are the luckiest child in the world.”

“Well thanks for that Jessica.” A voice drifted in from behind her, the tone amused. Jessica turned around slowly. The senior partner whose office she was caught red-handed in was leaning on the glass door frame gingerly, a smirk playing on his lips. Jessica gave him cool look, as if she wasn’t just caught talking to an eight-month old infant. Aiden gurgled and cooed at the sight of his father, reaching out and trying to lean toward him. Harvey walked into the room and lifted the child away from Jessica. Aiden grabbed at his tie and tried to chew on it but Harvey skillfully took it away from the infant’s mouth causing the baby to whine.

“Ah, ah, ah. What have I told you Aiden, don’t eat daddy’s ties.” Harvey reminded the child with a tap of his finger against the button nose of the boy. Aiden grabbed at the finger and tried to put that in his mouth only to have that taken away from him as well. Harvey laughed deeply when he saw the pitiful yet exasperated look he got from his son.

“Wait patiently and I’ll give you something to chew on.” Harvey said walking to the carriage and pulling out a hard toy, handing it over to the boy. Aiden took it greedily and stuffed it into his mouth, gnawing at the plastic. Harvey allowed a disgusted look to cross his face as he pulled out a grey bib, no doubt chose to match the suit the baby was wearing that day, and affixed it around the child’s neck lightly. Harvey then sat the baby in the carriage to quietly play with the toy. Harvey came around his desk and sat down in the chair before addressing the woman who remained silent during the exchange.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Jessica?” Harvey asked leaning in the chair. Jessica looked at the senior partner amused.

“I was making my rounds and noticed that you left your child with the temp. I allowed the kid a break and took upon myself to see to caring for the baby.” Jessica explained. Harvey was silent, making Jessica wonder what was going on in that crafty brain of Harvey’s. Jessica shrugged.

“Now, since I wasted most of my time in here, I must leave and go to the bullpen. Make appearances and all that.” Jessica said nodding her head slightly to the senior partner who was still stone-faced. Jessica smiled and began to walk out stopping just short of the door and turning back into the office.

“Let me just say Harvey.” She began. Harvey looked at her curiously. She sighed resignedly but still smiling. “That kid is going to be as great as you are. Mark my words.” She promised before walking out.

She made her way down the hall way into the bullpen with all the confidence in the world. It was if she didn’t just spend time with the cutest eight month old that ever existed. No one knew of her trip that day, and not many would know ever. But to Harvey and Jessica, this was one of the best moments they will ever share.


	10. Ding Dong Ding Dong Wedding Bells Are Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a wedding coming and Harvey has his hands full.

Part 1 of the Wedding Arc -Monday)

Age: 5 years old

Aiden woke up that morning in his Iron Man covered bed feeling a little different. He couldn’t tell when he stood up. His pajamas were the same length as they were the night before, so he hadn’t grown; much to Aiden’s displeasure. He and daddy hadn’t suddenly moved overnight; he was still in his room, the Iron Man bed-sheets still on his bed. The closet still didn’t have monsters but had plenty of suits. His hair was still on his head and every body part was accounted for. He touched the front of his pants; nope, he didn’t have an accident. Aiden turned around in a quick circle then fell to the floor when he got dizzy. Nope nothing had changed. Aiden decided, after the room stopped spinning, that he should make an appearance outside to see if daddy was awake yet. Aiden stood up and opened the door to walk through the frosted glass hallway in the condo. It was then Aiden realized the something that was different. Instead of hearing the usual jazz music floating through the condo they called home, Aiden heard two voices, his father’s and another man’s. Aiden came to the open door that led into the living room, kitchen and dining room all in one. Harvey, still dressed in his sleeping attire; a pair of blue plaid pants and a black undershirt, was talking to an equally tall blonde man dressed in a beige suit.

“And if you so much as breathe on the other balls on that shelf, I will personally hang you outside on the balcony by your intestines.” Harvey was saying to the other man. Usually normal people when faced with a threat like that would immediately start stuttering and freaking out, but the person talking to Harvey was anything but normal.

“Okay, ignoring the utter disgusting image that entails, can we focus on the part of the orientation that tells me what I’m _allowed_ to do because all you’ve been telling me since I walked through the door two minutes ago is what I’m not allowed to do.” The blonde asked mockingly, thoroughly amused by the conversation. Harvey fixed a glare onto the other man who gave a bright smile back. Aiden decided that now was the time to make an appearance, since he was hungry.

“Uncle Mike!” Aiden called running into the room, socks skidding across the hard wood floor. He slid into the blonde man who staggered from the weight of the five-year-old crashing into his legs. Mike laughed and he lifted the child with a grunt. Aiden’s arms wrapped around Mike’s neck as he hugged him tightly.

“Good morning Aiden, did daddy wake you up with his ordering? If so then I’m sorry.” Mike said playfully. Harvey glare deepened and he pulled the child away from Mike, giving him a quick squeeze and then setting him on the floor.

“Aiden has an alarm clock that wakes him up.” Harvey explained standing up. “Morning Aiden.” Harvey said pulling a hand through his ungelled hair. Aiden smiled brightly at his father.

“Hi, daddy! What’s Uncle Mike doing here?” Aiden asked. Harvey chuckled.

“I told you last night silly. Mike’s staying here until next week because Uncle Alex and his family are staying in Mike’s apartment for the wedding.” Harvey reminded him. The look that crossed Aiden’s face caused both men to burst into laughter. There was a ding from the kitchen. “Breakfast time.” Harvey said gently tugging a lock of Aiden’s blonde hair then crossing to the kitchen. Aiden yelped and winced at the pressure. He rubbed the roots of the spot that were tugged as he fixed a glare at his father’s back. Aiden paddled behind him and pulled himself up onto one of the white chairs next to the island in the kitchen. Mike came beside him and sat down. Harvey quickly pulled out the two waffles for Aiden setting them off to the side to cool while he got out the orange juice for him and Aiden. Mike watched for a moment, seeing a pattern in the number of things Harvey was pulling out.

“Um, I know that you have a routine you’ve been doing for five years but, now there are three people here.” Mike said circling his finger in the air as a gesture indicating the three of them around the island. Harvey gave him an inquisitive look for a moment.

“You didn’t eat before coming here?” Harvey asked. Mike scoffed.

“It’s 7 in the morning Harvey. I was here at 6:30, where could’ve I gotten breakfast?” Mike shot back. Harvey placed a plate in front of Aiden, then giving him a fork. The waffles were all cut up and dripping with syrup, just how Aiden liked it. Aiden began wolfing down the food before Harvey turned back to Mike.

“You live right by Starbucks.” Harvey argued.

“I’m not paying an exuberate amount of money for a bowl of oatmeal this big.” Mike retorted, holding his hands up in a small circle to prove his point. Harvey rolled his eyes before taking down a plate and putting a muffin on to it handing it to Mike.

“Thank you. Remind me to leave a book on Hospitality 101 on your desk.” Mike joked taking a bite of the lemon poppy seed muffin. Harvey put a cup of coffee in front of Mike.

“Now that’s funny because I don’t have to remind you of anything. You know your eidetic memory and all.” Harvey quipped taking a sip of his coffee. “Aiden, drink some juice.” He prompted the child, who was still putting three or four pieces at a time in his mouth. Aiden looked up from his food at his father and upon seeing the serious look on his father’s face, lifted the glass and put it to his mouth. Mike turned back to his muffin in silence taking a sip of his coffee which surprisingly is exactly how he likes it. He didn’t say anything though because his memory told him that Harvey has stolen enough of Mike’s coffee that the other man should know exactly how Mike likes his coffee; sugar-laden and lightly colored with milk.

The three sit in silence until Harvey put down his cup down and announced, “Okay it’s time for all kindergarteners to go get dressed for school.” He said to the now finished eating Aiden. Aiden hopped down from the chair and scampered into the hallway down to his room. Harvey smiled at Mike for a moment then silently made his way to the room. Aiden had already opened the closet and was looking at the suits neatly hung in their rows. Aiden stood at the door staring up at all the choices that were hanging there. Harvey came behind him and looked at the suits thoughtfully.

“What are you thinking?” He asked the five-year-old. Aiden put a finger to his lips, deep in thought. His head cocked to the side as he looked at the jackets and pants hung on the poles.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be too flashy, since it’s only the third week of school, you know?” Aiden directed this to his father who looked down at the boy in amusement.

“If that’s what you think is best. So why don’t you wear the beige one?” Harvey suggested.

“And what tie would _you_ wear?” Aiden asked sharply, little chubby hands propped on his hips. Harvey tried really hard not to laugh.

“That blue one with the stripes. The white stripes.” Harvey indicated to the tie hanging on the side wall. Aiden looked at it then back at his father scandalously. Harvey covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile forming. Five years old and he was already so in tune with his appearance. Now if only Harvey could fix Mike’s affinity for skinny ties.

“Why don’t I just wear a bow tie and look forward to eating lunch in the bathroom all year?” Aiden remarked sarcastically.

“So what tie are you going to pick then smarty-pants?” Harvey asked. Aiden plucked a purple tie from the bunch and handed it to Harvey.

“This one.” Aiden said confidently.

“This one? The one Louis bought you?” Harvey lifted the tie with a disgusted look on his face. Aiden nodded closing his eyes. Harvey rolled his own and then sighed.

“Fine, but don’t blame me if the other kids won’t talk to you because you smell like sausage.” Harvey said. Aiden shot him a confused look and Harvey shook his head. “You don’t smell like sausage.” Harvey assured him and pulled down the suit that they agreed on. He took the clothes off the hanger and draped them on the bed. Aiden shimmied out of his pajamas and put on a pair of clean underwear that Harvey placed on the bed. Harvey unbuttoned the shirt while Aiden put on a white t-shirt before allowing his father to put the shirt on his shoulders. Aiden slid his arms in the sleeves and batted Harvey’s hands away from the front of the shirt.

“I wanna do it!” Aiden insisted starting to fumble with the buttons. Harvey watched amused as the child’s fingers slipped off the buttons as he tried to coax the round plastic pieces into the small eye-holes. When Aiden’s eyes began to water in frustration Harvey slid to the ground and deftly buttoned the shirt.

“When you’re older, you’ll be able to do this quicker.” Harvey promised him. Aiden pouted and said nothing. Harvey kissed the child’s forehead before shuffling back on his knees to give Aiden space to put on his pants and waistcoat. Harvey helped him tuck the white shirt into the pants and Aiden buttoned the pants and waistcoat buttons because they were bigger buttons. Harvey put the jacket on Aiden and quickly finished tying the tie before Aiden buttoned the jacket. Harvey stood up slowly, inwardly groaning at the pain from his knees. Aiden giggled.

“You’re getting old daddy, how old are you again, fifty?” Aiden asked mockingly. Harvey simply glared and tugged on the blonde strands in warning.

“Forty-four, you little brat. Go brush your hair and teeth and I’ll be in to fix your hair after I get dressed.” Harvey instructed. The child stuck his tongue out and went into the adjoining bathroom.

Harvey quickly got dressed and came into the bathroom just as Aiden was spitting out a mouthful of water and toothpaste. “Let me see.” Harvey ordered. Aiden opened his mouth obediently. Harvey inspected his son’s brushing job and nodded. He lifted the comb on the sink and pulled it through his son’s hair to get any missed tangles before taking the gel already opened on the counter and put a little dollop in his palm. He ran his fingers through Aiden’s blonde hair, darkening the strands before parting the hair slightly to the right of the scalp. He then flattened the small portion of hair flat against the skull while puffing up the larger portion of hair into a stylish coif. He then quickly repeated the process on his own head before washing his hands. He took out his own toothbrush and pointed out of the door.

“Go get your school bag and the folder off the table. I’ll be out in a minute.” He ordered turning to the mirror.

“But daddy, the dentist said a good tooth brushing takes two minutes.” Aiden interjected cutely. Harvey looked at the child through the mirror and Aiden walked out. Aiden quickly stopped in his room and lifted his Iron Man action figure. He was almost out the door before he heard, “no Iron Man toys!” called out from behind him. Aiden grimaced and slammed the toy on the dresser before he stomped down the hall. He came back into the large room and saw Mike was still sitting at the island but was now perusing through some documents he must’ve brought with him. He looked up from the papers as the boy stomped into the room and crossed to the table lifting a blue folder from the surface.

“Hey there. Looking sharp!” Mike called comically from his chair. Aiden gave him a similar look that Harvey would’ve given him. Mike chuckled and resumed reading as Aiden placed the folder in a surprisingly simply dark blue denim knapsack hanging on the chair. Aiden pulled his arms through the handles when Harvey came in buttoning his jacket.

“Alright ready to go?” He questioned picking up a CD case from the island and crossing to grab his briefcase from the table. Aiden nodded morosely, still upset about the toy. Mike quickly gathered his files and put them in his trusty messenger bag that Harvey had attempted to burn once or twice but failed. Mike slung the bag over his shoulder and settled it under his arm. Harvey went into the front hall and opened the door letting Aiden and Mike out before closing it behind him.

They dropped Aiden off first at school, Harvey stepping out to see him to his classroom and, in his own words, “make the soccer moms jealous”. Then he and Mike were driven to Pearson Law Firms to being a grueling day of meetings, client crap and co-worker crap. Mike was just glad that he had an office now and didn’t have to deal with the nonsense in the bullpen anymore. The other associates still took his paperclips and intruded into his office as if he wasn’t higher up then them but Mike paid only ninety-nine cents for the paperclips; it was no skin off his back.

Later that day Mike found himself sitting on Harvey’s couch reading over something for the senior partner. Even though Mike was no longer Harvey’s exclusive associate, Mike found himself doing work for Harvey more than the other partners. It was just ingrained in him, he figured. Harvey was at the glass table to the right of his desk, papers spread around him currently reading as well. The sounds of Sir Duke’s piano trickled around the room; Harvey’s thinking music. The strong work ethic was interrupted by a high-pitched noise of compressed air against a glass shooting across the room. Mike dropped his highlighter in his lap being snapped out of his focal point while Harvey’s pen shot out of his hand and thankfully away from the window as he jerked his head around to find the source of the noise. His eyes settled on the glass wall and onto a pair of identical brown eyes on the other side. Harvey stood up quickly and crossed to the door. He flung it open and walked to the owner of the brown eyes and punched him in the arm. Mike watched as Harvey spoke to the other man for a moment before pulling him by his shirt sleeve into the office.

“Alex!” Mike crowed from the couch. He stood quickly being enveloped into a tight brotherly hug from the other man. Alex smiled brightly when he pulled away from Mike. Mike took a moment to let his eyes run over the other man, not having seen him for a while. He was built similarly to Harvey, broad shoulders, tapered waist and long legs. He was taller than Harvey, though only by two inches at most. His brown hair was cut short and thinned at the temples. He had a jovial pair of brown eyes that were a common factor in all the Specters that Mike encountered during his tenure with Harvey. The man however, had more features in common with Aiden than with Harvey himself. Donna chose this moment to walk into the room and Alex took in her entrance with glee.

“Donna!” He exclaimed as she crossed the threshold. “Are you a thief because…”

“You stole my heart away…” Donna finished teasing. “Yeah Alex, you already used that one. At your wedding no less.” Donna reminded him gleefully. Alex blushed and turned his head away.

“What can I say Donna? You will always be the one that got away.” Alex lamented dramatically. Donna laughed.

“That’s what they all say.” Donna said cockily. She then turned to the older Specter. “You have a conference call.”

“Who?” Harvey asked. Donna frowned for a moment.

“Henderson.”

Harvey grunted disdainfully. “And Aiden didn’t cause trouble in school for me to discreetly leave the building for?” He asked hopefully. Donna shook her head.

“Nope.”

“Why do I have to have such a well behaved kid?” Harvey said tetchily before sitting at his desk and picking up the phone. He did a good job being polite Mike noticed. Henderson caused many problems for Harvey before, with his wild children and his own promiscuous ways. The man was unpredictable with his company and there have been many problems that Harvey fixed time and time again. It was wearing on Harvey, especially one night when Aiden was sick with a high fever and he had to deal with another Henderson scandal instead of being focused on his little boy. Harvey had almost, _almost_ , told Henderson to shove it as Aiden was practically screaming in pain; instead Harvey “dropped” the phone and pulled the battery out. Aiden didn’t understand the concept of blame so Harvey didn’t feel that guilty when he told Henderson that his son knocked into the phone causing it to smash into the floor the next day.

Harvey pushed his fingers into the bridge of nose, clearly exasperated. Harvey had tried to interject a few times but was cut short by the other man. Harvey shook the phone in front of him angrily and then placed it against his ear to listen again. The call continued for a few more minutes until Harvey could stand no more of the nonsense and quickly hung up saying Jessica wanted him for something. Once the phone was back in its cradle Harvey covered his eyes with the palms of his hands groaning.

“Mike.” He said wearily. Mike looked up from his staring contest with Alex to the senior partner.

“Yeah?”

“When you make partner, I’m foisting him off onto you,” Harvey swore to him. Mike groaned, having recalled a time when he met Henderson personally.

“No…I was already promised Tom Keller and you know how much more of a hassle he is.” Mike complained. Harvey shook his head.

“I’d rather deal with that hippie pot-head than Henderson.”

“But, he’s too…touchy with me. It’s like he’s undressing me with his eyes.” Mike shuddered in remembrance.

“He does that with everyone, don’t feel special.” Harvey drawled. Mike glared at him.

“This is what you two do all day?” Alex interjected. The two lawyers looked over at him.

“No, sometimes we quote _Top Gun_.” Mike said.

“Or any other movie really.” Harvey added. Alex regarded them with a look of pure curiosity.

“You two are like…” Alex began passing a hand between them trying to find the words. “Really scary.” Alex finally said.

“You should work on your descriptive terms Alex.” Harvey said mockingly before turning to the paper on his desk. Alex scoffed and walked to the record collection behind the couch. Alex let his fingers run against the sleeves before picking one off the shelves. He glanced at the cover.

“The Spinners? Bro, you don’t even have Queen but you have The Spinners?” Alex groaned turning the sleeve to face Harvey. Mike looked over at the younger brother.

“Be careful, the one time I insulted The Spinners I was sent to work with Louis as punishment.” Mike warned him. Alex scoffed.

“Me and ol’ Louie get along just fine.” Alex boasted placing his hip onto the back of the sofa.

“Yeah, that’s because the two of you like Queen.” Harvey reminded him.

“Freddy Mercury made great music and you know it. You just don’t like how they looked.” Alex argued.

“Dad didn’t like them either Allie.” Harvey told him. Alex glared at his brother.

“Don’t call me that Harv.” Alex bit out. Harvey chuckled and picked up a pen.

“What are you going to do about it _Allie_?” Harvey repeated maliciously.

“I’ll take a pen to your basketballs Harvey Reginald.” Alex threatened. Mike stiffened. Once you used someone’s middle name, it was on.

“You do that and I’ll have to remind you of what happens when you touch my stuff, Alexander Ellington.” Harvey stood up portentously, his tie falling onto the paper he was reading since his jacket was open. Mike snickered behind his hand but then realized he was in the line of fire and quickly moved away. Alex stood in manner behind the chair as if to say “bring it on.”

“A la 1995, Reginald?” Alex asked. Harvey scoffed.

“More like 2002 Ellington.” Harvey shot back. Alex cocked an eyebrow.

“Really? You’re gonna bring that up now? That wasn’t even yours, it was mine!” Alex exclaimed.

“Does it matter? I still beat your ass into the ground.” Harvey’s arms were spread out in his usual know-it-all pose. Alex spluttered for a moment in remembrance.

“Then we should go like its 1990. I won that one.” Alex prompted him. Harvey rolled his eyes.

“That wasn’t fair, you elbowed me in my bad shoulder, you cheated.” Harvey accused him.

“I didn’t cheat!” Alex defended himself. “You didn’t tell me about your stupid shoulder! You were embarrassed!” Alex pointed a finger to his brother. Mike slipped out of the door and closed it, leaving the brothers in the room alone.

“This is getting good,” Donna commented from her desk as Mike walked over. Mike shook his head.

“It always gets like this.” Mike noted. Donna nodded.

“Yeah, but they never mean it. It just gives them something to do. They haven’t gone to blows since 2004.” Donna remarked off-handedly.

“What was that one about?”

“They were both drunk and Harvey said something about Helen and Alex didn’t like it. Harvey never saw it coming.” Donna punched a fist into the air. “One punch and out. Neither remembered it happened. But did me and Gordon had a great laugh about it.” Donna remembered fondly. Mike rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the hall.

“I’ll be in my office, call if it comes to blows.” Mike said. Donna saluted him as he walked away. He made his way to his office when he saw a beige suited figure make his way down the hallway, a lanky brunette woman with him.

“And then…Uncle Mike!” Aiden called running up to him and grasping the blonde man around his waist. Mike grunted with the force of Aiden’s arms.

“Hi.” He said to the boy as the woman caught up to them. “Hi Christine.” Mike said to the woman.

“Mike.” Christine greeted coming up beside the two. “I’m just here to drop off Aiden’s school bag.”

“We’re going to the MOMA!” Aiden exclaimed happily. Mike smiled.

“That’s great. Alex is here.” Mike told him. Aiden started bouncing on the balls of his feet joyfully.

“Uncle Alex!” Aiden exclaimed taking off down the hallway. Mike laughed as the child scampered toward Harvey’s office.

“Aiden, slow down! Oh!” Christine shouted before quickly going after him. Mike shook his head and continued his walk into his office.

Aiden quickly passed Donna’s desk, throwing a “Hi Aunite Donnie!” as he shoved the door open. Harvey and Alex were now standing side by side at the window, their previous argument dissipating a while ago. The two were amicably talking about Natalie, Alex’s step-daughter, and her upcoming wedding. Aiden slammed into the back of Alex’s legs causing the older man to stagger and catch himself on the table in front of him.

“Has he tried out for football yet?” Alex asked his brother good-naturedly. Harvey laughed and pulled Aiden off of Alex’s back.

“No, he wants to play baseball.” Harvey commented settling Aiden on the floor.

“Like his daddy.” Alex remarked. Harvey smiled. Christine came into the room, panting slightly. She directed a stern look at Aiden before looking up at Harvey.

“Aiden wanted to drop off his bag before heading off to the MOMA.” She explained. Harvey nodded allowing Christine to move to the glass table and settling the bag onto one of the leather seats around it. “I’ll be talking to Donna when you’re ready Aiden.” She said leaving the room.

“You’re going to the MOMA? Oh, Helen’s been dying to go.” Alex said wistfully.

“It’s right on the way from Mike’s apartment. It’s on 53rd street between 5th and 6th avenue. Mike’s on 53rd and Madison. You can have Gabrielle and Helen meet you there.” Harvey suggested.

“Yeah, Helen’s been restless lately, you know since she’s almost full term and all.” Alex reminded his brother.

“Don’t worry. Mike’s literally down two blocks from here. And he still manages to be late every morning.” Harvey lamented. Alex cocked an eyebrow.

“Really? Every morning?” Alex asked disbelievingly.

“Yep, 15 minutes. And he still bikes to work too.” Harvey added. Alex scoffed shaking his head. Alex dug a hand into his pocket to pull out a cell phone.

“Let me call over and see if she wants to go.” Alex said flicking his finger on the glass screen and tapping a command into the phone. He put the phone up to his ear and quickly found out that Helen would love to go and she and Gabrielle would make their way over.

“Okay, love you sweetie.” Alex said hanging up the phone. Harvey rolled his eyes.

“Sweetie.” He said simply under his breath. He felt a ball of paper smack onto his finger and looked over to his brother who was putting on his jacket.

“It’s a term of endearment, asshole. Married people use those.”

“I use them.” Harvey defended. Alex rolled his eyes this time.

“Calling Mike not-so-useless is not a term of endearment, Harvey.” Alex challenged walking to the door.

“I call Louis your highness sometimes!” He called at his back. Donna chuckled at the desk but didn’t say anything. Alex hesitated at the door for a moment. “What’s the matter?” Harvey asked. Alex took a slow breath in and turned back slowly.

“I think I should tell you…but don’t get mad.” Alex began. Harvey placed his pen onto the desk and regarded his younger brother seriously.

“What’s the matter?” Harvey repeated a questioning look crossing his face. Alex grimaced for a second and shuffled uncomfortably on the carpet. He sighed deeply before a pitiful look flashed through his eyes.

“Mom’s here.” He said simply.

“In Pearson Law Firm?” Harvey asked curiously. Alex shook his head.

“No, in the city.” He said. Harvey was silent.

“I thought she wouldn’t be here until Friday.” Harvey finally said. Alex shrugged.

“She knew that I was coming early because the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow and she said she was coming in early for something with Roger.” Alex explained. Harvey leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“So you’re telling me as…what? A precaution to hide?” Harvey asked bitingly.

“Harvey. You two keep putting me in the middle of this crap. Whatever the matter is between you two, I’m a part of it and I’m sick of it. She would’ve told you if she knew she could get a hold of you.” Alex spat angrily.

“She has my email.” Harvey defended.

“Oh yeah, your work email. Like you really look at that.” Alex drawled sarcastically. Harvey rolled his eyes.

“Fine you told me, now go off and have a good time with your nephew.” Harvey waved his brother away. Alex sighed and turned out of the room. Harvey pretended to look busy for a few minutes before tossing his pen onto the desk. He then rested his head against his sleeved arms and bit back a loud groan.

This was going to be a _fun_ week, he thought bitterly.


	11. Migraines and Miscommunications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's back, Harvey has a migraine, Mike helps Harvey and Harvey puts his foot in his mouth unintentionally.

Age: 5 years old

Harvey felt something painful stirring behind his temples the minute he dropped Aiden off at Browning that morning. Mike, having often suffered from excruciating headaches, was quite sympathetic and kept his mouth shut, only having to speak if necessary. The coffee did not do anything to lessen the pain and Harvey resigned that he would have to take some aspirin when he got up to his office.

Once the elevator stopped, Mike and Harvey went their separate ways to their respective offices. Harvey quickly passed by Donna into his office, throwing open one of the drawers and pulling out a white bottle. He opened it and put two pills into his hand. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Donna standing behind him with a glass of water. He took it from her hand and tossed the pills into his open mouth, letting them wash down his throat with the water Donna gave him. He closed his eyes and swallowed the pills.

“This is not the start of a good day.” Donna said to him. Harvey opened his eyes and went to move behind his desk.

“You think?” He said sarcastically before sitting down. Donna moved in front of the desk and put a piece of paper in front of him. He took it curiously and read over the words written there. His eyes widened and then stared up at the redhead. “Is this a joke?” He asked waving the paper in the air. Donna pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side.

“Do you think I would do this to you?” Donna was taken aback by his tone.

“I don’t know Donna, you’re my secretary. All my meetings are supposed to go through you. So then, if you didn’t schedule this, who did?” Harvey asked irritably. Donna rolled her eyes and took the paper from his hands and let her eyes gloss over the information.

“I wasn’t here that day.” She said suddenly, having an epiphany. Harvey looked over at her. “I was with my sister; we were moving Kiara into her new apartment. Which temp did you have that day?” She asked Harvey. Harvey stared blankly at her causing Donna to sigh exasperated.

“I have to know their names?” Harvey asked. Donna shook her head and picked up the phone from the cradle on Harvey’s desk. She pushed a few buttons and was patched through to HR.

“Good morning, this is Donna Paulsen, I need to know which temporary secretary was put at Harvey Specter’s desk on,” she looked at the paper “September 15th?” She asked propping a hand onto her hip. “Yes. Thank you so much.” She hung up. She looked at Harvey and pointed a finger into his face. “You sir, are useless.” She said before striding out of the room.

“Wait. Does that mean I still have to meet with her?” Harvey asked leaning toward the intercom.

“It’s on your calendar.” She told him before sitting at her own desk. “It just means the Psycho button comes out early this year.” She opened a drawer and pulled out a small button. She pressed it once, just to check the batteries, and out came a high pitched chorus of violins violently playing the same note in a rhythmic staccato pattern. Mike came up to the desk.

“Hitchcock’s Psycho? A little early for Halloween aren’t you Donna?” Mike asked. Donna turned her angry brown eyes to him.

“Harvey’s mother is coming to the office. Hence the button.” She explained pressing the button once again. Mike nodded and turned away, not going to say anything lest she have an excuse to kill him. He walked into Harvey’s office and saw the man pressing his index fingers into his temples roughly. Mike placed the folders onto the desk.

“Think of it as a mercy killing for a sick animal.” Mike quipped stepping back. Harvey turned his eyes onto Mike’s developing smirk.

“I’m not in the mood for quotes Mike.” Harvey said sitting up. Mike smiled sadly.

“Yeah but I had to try right?” Mike shrugged, “I have a whole bunch more.”

“No thanks.” Harvey said pulling the files to him to start to read.

“What are you going to do?” Mike asked curiously.

“First, I’m going to read this and tell you what did wrong like I always do.” Harvey said. Mike rolled his eyes.

“I meant about your mother?” Mike rephrased. Harvey sighed.

“I don’t know yet. I thought about foisting her off on to you, but she likes you, it’s not much of a punishment.” Harvey thought. Mike slumped a little in defeat. “I’m not letting her in here to insult the decorating of my office and listen to her go on and on, trying to butter me up. I’ve harbored these feelings for my mother for over twenty-one years Mike, they aren’t going away.” Harvey extrapolated bitterly. Mike nodded sadly.

“I know.” Mike responded. Donna walked over to the door and stood there for a moment.

“Her majesty’s here.” She said simply turning away and letting Louis through the door. Louis rolled his eyes angrily at the term but didn’t say anything; he was just lucky to be let through the door. He came and stood at the head of Harvey’s desk.

“Harvey. Mike.” He greeted blandly. Mike nodded in return. Harvey smirked.

“Good morning your highness.” Harvey said mockingly.

“Whatever Harvey. Word is your mother’s coming today.” Louis said taking glee in the quick departure of Harvey’s smirk.

“And how did you find out about this?” Harvey asked sharply. Louis chuckled.

“Norma’s out today and it just so happens Donna called and chewed out the temp for scheduling a time for your mother to come in.” Louis said smugly. Harvey glared at the other senior partner.

“So what did you need me for?” Harvey bit out brusquely. Louis’ smile widened.

“I just wanted to know if you could spare her when she gets here. I know she’s an interior designer and I wanted her input for a new color in my office. I need to brighten the room and give the illusion that it’s bigger.” Louis explained.

“Because you’re never getting a bigger office.” Harvey quipped picking up his pen while leaning back. Harvey’s teeth clicked against the pen when he smiled at Louis’ reaction to his statement.

“Whatever, it’s not like I’m jealous of your office at all. So can she come in for a consultation or not?” Louis asked harshly.

“Tell you what Louis; if you could take her off my hands when she gets here, I’ll even paint your office for you. No charge.” Harvey offered.

“Yeah, as tempting as is to watch you fail at painting a room; I’ll have to pass on that; I want my office to look nice you know? But I will take your mother off your hands.” Louis said. Harvey nodded thoughtfully.

“Fine, we have a deal. I’ll send her to you when she gets here.” Harvey promised, “Now get out, I’m busy.” He said waving a hand to dismiss Louis. Louis turned quickly on his heels and sauntered out of the office. Harvey scoffed, “and he accuses me of swanning.”

Mike chuckled. “You are kind of swan-like.” Mike admitted. Harvey looked at him and pointed a finger to the door. Mike put his hands up in front of him in surrender and walked out.

Harvey had work to keep him busy enough that he almost forgot when his mother was supposed to be coming. When it was time, he was sitting at the glass table mulling over some papers, his jacket on the chair next him, his pen against his lips. It was when he heard the Psycho theme ring through the intercom that it clicked in his head. He looked up to see Donna’s stiff back sitting in her chair. She was trying to be polite enough to the woman standing at the desk. Harvey stood and walked to the door, shrugging on his jacket and buttoning it before he got to the door. He opened the door and walked into the hallway. He came on to the open side of Donna’s desk and stood there for a moment. Both women looked over at him, Donna glaring and his mother in relief.

“Harvey, I was just having a…delightful conversation with Donna here.” Elena said tersely. Donna rolled her eyes slightly at the other woman’s choice of words.

“Mom, this is wonderful surprise.” Harvey said drolly.

“How is it a surprise? I even made an appointment so you couldn’t avoid me.” Elena explained suspiciously.

“I wasn’t aware until this morning that you even called.” Harvey explained. Elena scoffed and threw a brown curl off her shoulder.

“You never seem to get anything regarding me at all.” Elena said lightly but Harvey could hear the accusing tone underneath it. Donna fingers gripped the mouse as she noisily clicked it around the screen. Harvey glanced at the redhead for a second then looked back at his mother.

“Shall we?” He asked gesturing to his office. Elena nodded and strode into the large office. Donna clicked the button and as the theme went off she pantomimed a stabling motion with her pen in the air. Harvey gave her his father look; the one he gave Aiden when he was doing something wrong before following. Donna rolled her eyes and started typing on the keyboard violently. Harvey closed the door and hoped Donna could contain herself while he tried to get his mother out of his hair. Elena was standing in the middle of the room looking around at the décor of his office and Harvey steeled himself at what was going to commence.

“Harvey. I know you like showing off your prizes but the balls, really? They’re just so…” Elena dragged off absently flipping her hand in the air trying to find the right word. Harvey closed his eyes to stop himself from rolling them in exasperation. “It’s like you’re trying to compensate for something.” Elena finished. Harvey opened his eyes and pursed his lips.

“Mom, I don’t have to compensate for anything.” He said curtly. Elena placed her hands in front of her in a defensive gesture.

“I realize that but, why do you have to have the balls? It’s all about personal image now. You are not a basketball player or a baseball player. You’re a highly educated man…” Elena began

“I have my degrees on the wall.” Harvey interrupted gesturing to his NYU degree and Harvard JD.

“Yes, I see that,” Elena said rolling her brown eyes. Harvey sighed.

“Mom, I’m a high-profile lawyer who happens to have many high-profile clients. These are from them.” Harvey explained, cutting her off again.

“You don’t like it when people interrupt you, why do you think you can do it to me?” Elena asked sharply. Harvey stopped and leaned back in the chair, faintly hearing Donna’s button playing in the background; she hadn’t appreciated the comment. “Now, I’m not saying you can’t show your appreciation for them but these are things that should be at home.” Elena explained taking in the neatly placed spheres. “I’m also not…what is that?” She bit out pointing at the odd painting hanging on the wall. Harvey turned to his right and looked at where she was pointing at. It was a painting of a doll-like figure sitting with a yellow and green lizard currently hanging over the table with the record player on.

“What, I’ve had that since I got here. I like it.” Harvey said dismissively turning back to the desk.

“It’s hideous!” Elena exclaimed walking over to it. “And don’t get me started with the color of your walls! This color just makes this office so…cold feeling.” She commented as she touched the grey-green wall. Harvey took a breath to starve off the headache that had been dulling from coming back with a vengeance.

“It’s been here since I got the office. I like it.” Harvey repeated.

“And the windows.” Elena turned and paced to the large windows. “The color of the wall clashes with the amount of light that comes in through _these_.” She drawled the last word distastefully as she spread her hands out as a grand gesture to the expansive windows. Harvey pinched his bridge of his nose.

“I didn’t build the building mom.” Harvey pointed out wearily. Elena clicked her tongue and looked at her son.

“I realize that dear.” Elena said turning back to him. “I’m just saying instead of all these…interesting items, you should have a picture of Aiden or something more personal instead a bunch of sports memorabilia and those records.” Elena pointed to the black case on the back wall. Harvey looked at the records and then back to his mother.

“Those were dad’s.” Harvey said simply. Elena pursed her lips and Harvey knew that she was embarrassed for the comment. “There wasn’t enough space at home for them and I had space here.” Harvey added to try and soften the tenseness at the mention of her late ex-husband. Elena nodded and busied herself with the odd statue on the desk.

“What is this?” Elena asked brushing her finger against it.

“It was Jessica’s, why too ‘mod’?” Harvey asked, finger quoting in the air. Elena clucked her tongue again.

“No, it’s the only thing that works in the hodge-podge office.” She replied absently looking the statue over. She was bent forward, her eyes glued to each curve.

“And I do have pictures. They’re behind me.” Harvey jerked a finger behind his shoulder at the counter behind him. Elena glided next her son and looked at the pictures. Most were of Aiden doing various things; at the zoo, at school, with Mike or Donna. There was a beautiful picture of Aiden and Harvey on Christmas; there was a Christmas tree in the back ground. There were even pictures of their family before the divorce; after Harvey had graduated. There was another picture further away that Elena grabbed. She frowned as she took in the picture.

“When was this taken?” She asked turning the picture over for Harvey to see. His face snapped over and looked. He tried to hide his smile.

“That was after I became an associate at the firm. Dad had been in town and it consequently fell when I decided to come here.”

“It’s a good picture of you two.” Elena complimented absentmindedly, as if she was not all there. Harvey nodded and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Elena cleared her throat and placed the picture down in its place and walked over to the records. A crackle came from the intercom and Donna’s voice drifted through.

“Harvey, Mike wants you in his office. Says it’s urgent.” She relayed. Harvey stood and buttoned his jacket.

“Sorry mom, duty calls.” Harvey said. Elena leaned back and crossed her arms looking at Harvey guardedly.

“You’re not doing this to get rid of me are you Harvey?” She asked warily.

“Would I do that? Mike needs me; he can’t clean up his messes yet.” Harvey asked innocently. Elena rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Harvey followed.

“I know you wanted to spend some quality time with me mom, but I do have other responsibilities. But, don’t worry, Louis wanted to ask you something. Isn’t that great? You don’t have to wait by yourself with Donna to keep you company.” Harvey explained as the pair walked away from Harvey’s office. The Psycho theme followed them down the hall and Harvey turned back. Donna was standing at her desk thrusting a pen though the air. Harvey pulled his hand up and quickly jerked it across his throat as an unspoken order to stop. Donna just wiggled her fingers in the air. Harvey rolled his eyes as they walked down the hall. They passed through the bullpen without any incidents; Harold’s wheezing didn’t count anymore. They stopped in front of Louis’ office and Harvey knocked.

“Here you go your highness.” Harvey said pushing the door open and guiding his mother in. He then quickly walked down the hall toward Mike’s smaller office where the senior associate was sitting listening to music.

“Hi.” Harvey greeted closing the door and sitting in one of the chairs.

“You know, I don’t appreciate being used in your diversion tactics.” Mike commented not looking up from his desk. His hand shot out and pulled a handful of jellybeans towards him. He placed a few in his mouth, all without losing his reading spot.

“Oh shut up.” Harvey ordered pulling a file toward him that he placed in the office before his mother came. Mike rolled his eyes and continued highlighting. The door opened and Mike looked up to see Kyle Durant step inside.

“What the hell do you want?” Mike asked irritably. Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Paper clips. I ran out.” Kyle said clipping the sentences rudely.

“Go to the CVS across the street and get some.” Mike gestured out the door. Kyle crossed his arms.

“You have the best paperclips. We’ve gone through this.” Kyle reminded him. Mike opened a drawer and pulled out a box.

“Leave the two dollars in the jar at the door.” Mike ordered going back to his reading. Kyle pulled out the bills and stuffed them in the jar.

“They’re still taking your paperclips?” Harvey asked. Mike nodded.

“Yeah, they got mad when I was able to lock them in the office so now they buy them. I make profit.”

“What do you mean?”

“I buy in bulk, 99 cents a box, so I get a dollar in profit.”

“You sneaky bastard.” Harvey said appreciatively.

“Learned from the best.”

Harvey chuckled. “You certainly did.”

“So you think that my office would look bigger with light grey or a light grey-blue.” Louis asked Elena who was sitting in a chair at the head of the desk.

“Yes. It also goes better with the wood color of your paneling. You have such better decorations than Harvey.” She commented. Louis smirked.

“Yes, have you seen that painting? Makes me want to vomit.” Louis said disdainfully. Elena smiled. There was suddenly a loud bang against Louis’ door causing the two occupants to look up.

“Uncle Louis!” Aiden called as he walked in.

“Harvey Jr.” Louis said back. Aiden’s cheeks flared out in anger.

“Uncle Louis, your wife knows my name, why don’t you?” Aiden shot back. Louis glared at the kindergartener.

“You know that I’m not married.” Louis snapped at the child.

“You know my name is Aiden,” Aiden retorted placing two hands against his hips. Elena chuckled from her chair quietly. “Do you know where daddy is?” He asked.

“I am not your father’s keeper, didn’t you ask Donna?” Louis said.

“I came here first. Thought I’d change it up a bit.” Aiden explained. He then looked around the room and his eyes settled on Elena. “Grandma!” He explained running over to the woman and enveloping her in a giant hug. Elena laughed as the boy tried to squeeze her against him but his arms weren’t long enough.

“Hello there, Aiden.” She said in the boy’s ear. Aiden looked up happily at her.

“Daddy said you were coming on Friday.” Aiden noted. Elena bopped him on the nose playfully.

“I know, but Roger was invited to go to this dog grooming convention in the city so we came early.” Elena explained. Aiden gave her a hug in response. Harvey and Mike decided to come down the hall at that moment and looked into the office. Harvey opened the door and walked in.

“Aiden.” Harvey called into the office. Aiden lifted his head from his grandmother’s chest and looked at his father. He then scampered across the office and hugged him.

“Hi daddy!” He said brightly. Harvey smiled down at him. Elena stood up and crossed over to the pair.

“He was looking for you.” Elena said. She then looked at the blonde man at the door. “Hello, Mike.” She nodded at him.

“Hi Elena.” Mike responded walking into the office dropping a few files onto the senior partner’s desk. “The Milton paperwork you wanted.”

“Thanks Mike, I’m sure it’s fine.” Louis waved his hand dismissively. “If you could have Harold come by later…” Louis began.

“Going to do that now.” Mike assured him before turning out. He walked past Harvey and Aiden, stopping just to pat the boy on the shoulder as a greeting. Aiden was telling Harvey of what he did in school today.

“Okay, Aiden-bug, let’s go back to my office. Mom, if you’re done consulting with the princess…”

“Not funny Harvey.” Louis deadpanned from his desk. Harvey chuckled before turning out the door, Aiden by his side.

“Thanks your highness.” Harvey called. Louis had to refrain from throwing something. Elena smiled at Louis.

“Give me a call later.” Elena said to the other senior partner before leaving behind her son. The trip was short and they came upon Harvey’s office. The Psycho theme playing as they entered through the door. Aiden sat one of the chairs by the sofa, bouncing slightly still talking about his day as Harvey sighed in his chair at the desk rubbing his temples.

“And Billy told me that apples have worms in it and I said nu-uh not the one’s my daddy buys and…daddy are you listening to me?” Aiden accused. Harvey responded from the chair non-committal grunt. Elena, from her seat on the sofa regarded Harvey with a cursory glance but said nothing. It must’ve been enough to satisfy Aiden because he continued, “daddy, did you find someone to watch me Friday?”

Harvey’s head jerked up. “What?” He asked distractedly.

“I don’t have school Friday. Christine’s going out of town. You told her that you would find someone to take care of me. It was no problem you said.” Aiden reminded him.

“Yes and I will. Just…” Harvey trailed off as a painful throb crossed his brain. Elena looked up at the short stop.

“Harvey are you okay?” She asked. Harvey nodded shallowly. “I’ll watch Aiden on Friday.”

“No, no, I don’t want to bother you.” Harvey said tiredly.

“It’s no bother Harvey, he’s my grandson. It’ll be fun.” Elena assured him.

Aiden was clearly on-board with the idea since he was bouncing eagerly from his seat. “Yeah, daddy, can grandma watch me?” He pleaded.

“It’s no trouble really Harvey.” Elena repeated. Harvey exhaled sharply to starve off the pain.

“Fine. Whatever.” Harvey waved a hand as he closed his eyes.

“Can I sleepover?” Aiden asked. Harvey nodded. Aiden cheered loudly and Harvey winced in pain.

“Aiden, why don’t you go outside with Donna for a moment?” Elena suggested. Aiden nodded and ran out the door. Elena came up to the desk when Harvey was digging his fingers into his temples. She ran a hand against his gelled hair, startling him.

“Thank you.” She said simply before crossing to the door. Harvey blinked and then crossed his fingers together and leaned his lips against them.

The rest of the day, what was left of it, went by quickly and without much incident. Elena left to go get Roger from the dog grooming convention and Harvey took Aiden home. After Aiden had eaten and went through his bedtime routine, he quickly fell asleep, and Harvey settled on the couch, nursing a glass of scotch. It was okay, he reassured himself, he hadn’t taken any more aspirin so he wasn’t mixing medication and alcohol. The phone rang beside him and he sighed dramatically before picking it up.

“Hello?…oh…hey…no I wasn’t doing anything…sure, what’s the matter?...oh that…heh…stop…you’re freaking out over nothing…you’re just jealous that I didn’t have to go through this with him…mm-hmm…well…that’s your problem Lex…yeah…okay…so what…you’ve been doing this parenting thing longer than I have…you don’t need me to tell you that having children is a hassle…so what?...it’s still a hassle to go through…whatever…yeah I have been drinking…does it matter?…yeah you go do that stupid…good night Allie…heh.” The phone call disconnected and Harvey tossed the phone onto the other cushion of the sofa before taking another sip before closing his eyes.

Due to his intoxicated state, Harvey was unable to hear the light slapping of feet and the sniffles coming from the hallway before the soft click of a closing door filled the silence.


	12. New Habits and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden's acting odd, Harvey doesn't know why, Rachel returns, Donna's cool with it and Mike just tries to keep himself going.

Part 3 of the Wedding Arc –Wednesday Part 1)

Age: 5 years old

Harvey’s headache dissipated with sleep, thank god. He was happy to have found himself in his bed and not on the couch where he last remembered being the night before. He got up slowly, bracing himself in case the headache was latent while he was lying down. When he found that it wasn’t surfacing he stood fully and left his room going down the hall to his son’s room. He opened the door, fully expecting to see a sleeping kindergartener underneath the Iron Man covers. What greeted him was Aiden, fully dressed- hair gelled and tie done up, sitting on his neatly made bed reading a book.

“Good morning.” Harvey called surprised. Aiden’s head snapped to the door and there was something unreadable in his eyes before he turned away.

“Morning.” He responded quietly looking at the book once more. Harvey cocked his head curiously at the child wondering why Aiden wasn’t acting like himself. Aiden was a firecracker in the morning running around the condo and babbling about nonsensical things. It was headache inducing but Harvey was used to it; in fact he looked forward to it. It had been so long since he had a quiet morning, he thought it would be weird to be surrounded by stillness once again. Harvey turned slightly at the door.

“Come on. Breakfast.” He said simply before walking down the hall. He heard Aiden shuffling along behind him calmly. Harvey crossed into the living room and saw Mike sitting up on the couch, in boxers and a white t-shirt, reading some files that he probably brought with him from the office.

“Morning.” Mike called cheerfully from the seat. Aiden smiled brightly and sat next to Mike.

“Thanks for getting my suit this morning Uncle Mike.” Aiden said cutely. Mike smiled and patted the boy’s shoulder.

“It was no problem. It was nice of you to let daddy sleep.” Mike commented before picking up his highlighter. Aiden’s smile dropped quickly and he shifted in the chair. Mike didn’t notice but Harvey certainly did. Harvey crossed to the kitchen and began to pull things from the cupboard.

“Aiden what do you want for breakfast?” He asked loudly.

“Can I just have a banana?” Aiden asked diffidently looking at his hands. Harvey stopped mid-grab.

“A banana?”

“Yes, we have morning snack today. I don’t want to eat too much.” Aiden explained. Harvey placed the bowls on the table lightly before going to the fruit basket and grabbing a perfectly ripe banana from the basket. Aiden had crossed the room and sat at the island taking the banana from his father’s outstretched hand.

“Do you want help?” Harvey asked. Aiden shook his head and deftly began to peel the banana. Harvey poured him a glass of orange juice and set it in front of him. Aiden swallowed the fruit in his mouth.

“Thank you.” Aiden said politely and pulled the glass toward him. Harvey nodded and then set about making his own breakfast.

“Mike, you want anything?” Harvey asked as he went into the refrigerator.

“One of those muffins you got.” Mike responded while writing something in the margins of the page he was working on. Harvey took a muffin from the side counter and placed it on a plate. Mike walked over to the island and immediately ripped a piece off and shoved it in his mouth. Harvey set a mug in front of him full of coffee trying to hide a look of disgust. Harvey settled into his cereal in silence.

The silence was one of those uncomfortable ones where you know you want to say something but you really don’t because whatever you say might be awkward. Harvey felt that every chink of metal against the china bowl was deafening. He tried to not let it bother him, lest Mike think that there was something wrong. He quickly finished his cereal and murmured that he was going to get dressed.

It took him three times to finally knot his tie properly because his fingers weren’t cooperating. Then some of the gel fell into his eye as he tried to style his hair. His hair wasn’t cooperating and he left it styled in some kind of messy/sex hair fashion and walked out of the bathroom. He quickly found that Aiden as well as Mike were waiting for him. He grabbed his briefcase off the table quickly and walked out the door, Mike and Aiden following.

Ray was waiting at the curb in his usual position. He smiled as the trio came to the car.

“Good morning Mr. Specter.” He said as Aiden came to the door.

“Good morning Ray.” Aiden chirped giving him a bright smile before climbing into the car. Harvey nodded to Ray before going to try and hand him a CD before realizing he left it upstairs. He groaned and began to apologize but Ray said it was no problem and gave Harvey his paper while climbing in the car. He moved his hands out to buckle Aiden into his booster seat but stopped short when he found that Aiden had already done so. Harvey nodded again and sat back in his seat. Mike climbed into the front with Ray and they were off.

Aiden had insisted that Harvey leave him at the front door of Browning since the kindergarten was on the first floor instead of escorting him to his classroom but Harvey stopped that idea quick, saying he had to talk to Aiden’s teacher. Aiden had fallen silent and blankly nodded. Harvey strode along the corridors of the school with Aiden following. They came upon Aiden’s classroom and Aiden went to quickly place his things in his cubby. Harvey was talking to his son’s teacher, explaining that Aiden wasn’t acting like himself today and just so she knew if he was acting off during class today that he was aware of it. Aiden made a move to go into the classroom behind his teacher.

“Excuse me?” Harvey asked, not bothering to contain the shock and hurt in his voice. Aiden snapped up at the tone and looked at his father. “You’re not going to say goodbye?” Harvey asked. Aiden came out from behind his teacher and walked toward Harvey. He wrapped his arms around Harvey’s waist lightly.

“Bye.” He said simply before walking into the classroom. Harvey shot the teacher a look that said ‘See?’ Harvey turned and walked out of the school, frowning when he realized it began to rain. He made a mental note to text Christine that Aiden doesn’t have his umbrella as he briskly walked to the car. Mike had set himself in the back sometime after Aiden had left, the booster seat in the trunk, and Harvey saw the curiosity swirling in his blue eyes. Harvey said nothing as the car sped off toward Pearson Law Firm.

Harvey left Mike standing in front of Donna’s office. Worry was etched in his features as Harvey closed the door after barking an order to Donna that he was not to be disturbed for any reason. Mike stared at Donna for a moment before putting his hands up in defense at the sight of her glare.

“I didn’t do it I swear!” Mike squeaked out. Donna’s glare intensified as she clicked off the intercom.

“Then what the hell do you call that? He’s pissed and probably really upset.” Donna discreetly cocked a finger to the door. Mike leaned forward over the wall conspiratorially.

“Aiden was acting weird this morning. He was brushing off Harvey at every turn. He asked _me_ to help him get ready this morning.” Mike whispered. Donna’s eyebrows pulled down as her frown deepened.

“He doesn’t like _anyone_ other than Harvey knotting his ties.” Donna stated matter-of-factly. Mike nodded.

“I know. It was as if…he didn’t want Harvey helping him.” He speculated.

“Maybe it’s an independence thing?” Donna suggested. Mike shook his head.

“He asked me for help.” Mike pointed out. Donna sighed.

“Maybe we’re reading too much into this. We have work-related things to do first. There’s a new associate coming this morning and since all the junior associates and paralegals are ‘on-deck’” Donna air quoted “You have been granted the task of giving them an orientation.” Mike groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Really? Why?” He whined childishly.

“Because.” Donna said turning back to her computer, the conversation over. Mike scrunched his nose in anger and went off to drop his things off in his office. “9 am!” Donna called from her desk. Mike’s steps became more pronounced as he stomped to his office. He threw his bag onto one of the chairs and looked at the clock. He had about an hour before he had to meet with the newest Harvard douche clone. Mike decided to get some work done and sat in his chair, putting an alarm on his phone at 8:50, thus giving him enough time to go to the waiting room.

The alarm had gone off all too soon and Mike was pulled away from his work begrudgingly. Mike rolled his eyes and straightened his jacket absently as he walked down the hallway. It wasn’t his job to be doing this; surely one of the other paralegals could’ve-

He stopped short in the lobby, quickly spotting the new associate through the throng of people. It wasn’t hard; they were standing by the window. The very same window Mike had stood at when he first came into the firm, when it was Pearson Hardman. His eyes took in the figure at the window. It was modestly voluptuous young woman, trim waist but banging curves where curves should’ve been. She was wearing a long sleeved white v- neck satin shirt that she had pushed up to her elbows. She wore a tight dark grey high-waisted pencil skirt held onto her hips with a black belt. The skirt fell above her knees in a modest cut. Her black shoes shone from the florescent lights. Mike gulped as he let his eyes drift up to the top of her head. Her brown hair was loosely falling down her back. There was only one person that Mike could’ve guessed it was.

“Rachel Zane?” Mike asked after clearing his throat. The woman turned suddenly upon hearing his voice and Mike sucked in a breath. The clear brown eyes that had last looked upon him in hurt and betrayal were now staring him down in disbelief.

“Mike Ross?” She said surprised but not angrily; Mike smiled slightly at that. Mike strode forward and stopped in front of her.

“You look great.” Mike commented fondly. Rachel glowered playfully at him.

“Is this going to be a repeat of our first meeting? Because I will walk out right now.” Rachel warned. Mike rolled his eyes before scoffing.

“It’s interesting you bring that up.” He started. “Because you are wearing the exact same outfit and you are standing in the exact same spot I did when I got here.” Mike commented. Rachel was taken aback for a moment.

“No I’m not.” She blurted. Mike nodded and tapped a finger against his head.

“Yes, you are. Eidetic memory, remember? See that’s funny because I’m talking about remembering and asking you if you remember.” Mike babbled. Rachel pushed him back slightly.

“Shut up.” She said sternly. Mike smiled at her. She sighed and pushed some of her hair out of her face. They stood in the silence for a moment, fondly reminiscing. Mike then cleared his throat.

“So, maybe should I start doing the job I was assigned.” Mike suggested. Rachel giggled. “I’m Mike Ross, senior associate and before you say anything, I get it, I’m really attractive and just hit on me so we can get it out of the way.” Rachel propped her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. Mike laughed before continuing. “I’ve seen all the new hotshots who want to dazzle me and think I’ll be blown away with their shiny degrees. Trust me, I’m not.” A smirk formed on his face as he handed her a legal pad.

“Take notes. I’m not going to repeat myself.” He said before beginning to walk down the hallway with Rachel following close behind him. He gestured to the different offices and threw in his own anecdotes as they walked, since Rachel knew the ins and outs of the law firm from giving these tours when she was a paralegal. It was a good time and Mike felt something in him become at ease since seeing Rachel in the waiting room. They were almost acting like they were friends again. It was something Mike didn’t even know he had missed.

“Pearson Law Firm acts on a chain of command model. Louis is your commanding officer since he oversees all associates. You should totally fear him, but he’s kind of a giant teddy bear when you get to know him.” He said causing Rachel to laugh. He stopped in front of the grey walled cubicles that had been home to him for six years.

“And this is where you live.” Mike said finally patting a hand on the wall. There was no one in the bullpen because they were in the library. Mike had told her this sometime before when she asked why he was conducting the tour and not someone else. Rachel sighed and looked at the cubicle forlornly.

“I wish they could’ve given me my office back.” Rachel said wistfully.

“Sorry, but apparently a fifth year senior associate is more valuable to the firm than a first year associate.” Mike snarked back. Rachel fixed him a deadly glare. “But the associate who had this cubicle before you was really hard-working and maybe it will rub off on you,”

“Who’d they give my office to? Oh, don’t tell me. Robinson, no no, he couldn’t have made senior associate. Anderson, it’s definitely Anderson.” Rachel tried guessing. Mike sighed. “What’s the matter? It’s not Kyle right?” Rachel asked fearfully.

“Me.” Mike said quietly. “They gave me your office.”

Rachel was silent as she looked at anything but Mike, taking in the information he just said to her. Mike cleared his throat, an attempt to break the tension. “Well, that concludes our tour. The other associates are in the library, as you know, so if you want to just…dive right in, you should head there.” Mike said walking around her to the other side of the bullpen that led into the hallway where his office was located.

“Mike,” Rachel called out after him. Mike turned back to her. Rachel had on a small smile, “I’m glad to be back.” She said, smiled remaining on her face. “I’m glad to be working with you again and…I’m glad you got my office.”

“Thanks Rachel.” Mike offered lowly. Rachel nodded and walked over to him.

“And by the way Mike,” She started coming up to him, “That tie? Very skinny.” She finished turned on her heel and strutted out of the bullpen toward the library. Mike lifted his navy tie and smiled again. It had to be fate; that he would wear the exact same color scheme as his first day of work and see Rachel for the first time in four years. Mike then continued back to his office and sat in the chair, a renewed sense of satisfaction over him to cause him to begin working again.

Harvey had broken three pencils, sighed eight times, cracked his fingers thirteen times, and stood up to pace through the room twenty times Donna had counted. She had long since mastered the art of typing without looking at the screen, having perfected it at the DA’s office when Harvey came in as ADA. That’s how she wound up watching Harvey have a slight meltdown for the past hour and still managed to fill up Harvey’s calendar and intercept the many phone calls that demanded Harvey’s attention.

Harvey had come in that morning upset about something. It was really bothering him, if the three records that were removed from the top left shelf was any indication. He was working hard; another warning flag. Not that he didn’t work hard any other day; it was just that he threw himself into the work and refused to be disturbed. It took his mind off whatever he was dealing with it. She saw it after he left the DA, after Gordon died, when the allegations started; he just piled work onto himself and pushed the feelings and thoughts away. She always told him that it was not a good thing that Harvey should deal with these things like he dealt with the corporate dealing-head on and confidently. He just shrugged her off and went right on repressing them. _Men_ , she huffed shaking her head. She was just grateful that Louis was barking orders in the library and probably wouldn’t come around to bother her or Harvey that day.

Donna typed a few more commands into her computer when she hears the clicking of familiar sounding heels on the floor. Donna straightens up as the sound gets closer; it couldn’t be…it’s been four years… Donna turned around in her chair and saw Rachel standing there, as if it hadn’t be so long since their last meeting.

“Rachel.” Donna breathes out happily. Rachel grins and practically runs over to the turned seat while Donna stands and embraces the other woman. They’re laughing and practically crying together. “You have no idea how _boring_ it’s been without you to gossip with.” Donna lamented. Rachel giggles and pulls away from the embrace.

“I’ve missed you too Donna.” Rachel gushes. Donna sits down and looks up at the other woman.

“Tell me everything.” Donna offered greedily, wanting all the gossip she could handle. Rachel propped up onto the back counter space.

“I think you should tell me everything that’s happening here, since I’ve missed four years.” Rachel retorted. Donna rolled her eyes.

“This calls for a celebration.”

“How about tonight?” Rachel offered. Donna grimaced.

“Tonight’s bad. I have a wedding rehearsal dinner to go to. The bachelorette party’s Thursday.” Donna reluctantly said. Rachel cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

“Who’s getting married?” Rachel wondered if it was anyone she knew.

“Natalie Specter.” Donna responded with a small smile.

“Harvey’s niece?”

“Yep. It’s going to be beautiful.” Donna sighed wistfully.

“I bet; it _is_ a Specter affair after all.” Rachel said thoughtfully.

“Yeah. Oh, that’s the greatest amount of gossip. These past few months have been great for Harvey gossip. The things that I hear.” Donna responded with her other worldly voice. Rachel laughed. “Hey, you wanna come to the wedding. I put down a plus-one, just haven’t found anyone yet.” Donna suggested. Rachel blushed slightly.

“I just got back. There has to be plenty of guys wanting to go with you.” Rachel argued. Donna shook her head.

“Of course there are; there will always be boys lining up for me. But, you don’t want to miss this reception. Trust me. There are going to be shenanigans abound. And…” Donna cut off dramatically. “There will be cake. It’s not a lie; they have to have cakes at weddings.” Rachel pursed her lips as if Donna was twisting her arms.

“Are you sure?” Rachel asked. Donna nodded.

“Absolutely. And we can catch up together. It’s not a date, just two girl friends getting shitfaced at a wedding at watching drunk Harvey and his drunk brother try to one-up each other all night. It’s fun.”

“That sounds fantastic.” Rachel commented resigning. The two ladies giggled again.

“Excuse me.” A small voice interrupted their merriment. Donna turned around and leaned over the wall to see a pair of brown eyes glistening from behind it.

“Hello there Aiden.” Donna said brightly. Aiden smiled back at her. Rachel had stood up to look at the young boy at the head of the desk. Aiden caught her staring and looked at her quickly.

“Hello there.” Aiden greeted Rachel while waving at her. Rachel, momentarily taken aback from the boy’s forwardness; weren’t children his age supposed to be shy when meeting strangers? When she got over her shock she waved back with a smile.

“Hello…Aiden, wasn’t it?” Rachel finished lamely.

“Yep. Aiden, A-I-D-E-N. I can’t spell my last name too well though, but we’re working on it in kindergarten.” Aiden explained. Rachel’s smile turned weary from the large amount of words pouring out so quickly; and she was a lawyer.

“You speak very well.” Rachel complimented.

“Thank you very much…um…what’s your name?” Aiden asked shyly, forgetting that part of politeness means asking someone their name before babbling.

“Rachel.”

“That’s a pretty name. Hey, uh…I just met you and this may seem crazy but…” The boy said pulling out a card and handing it to Rachel. “Here’s my number so call me.” Rachel took the card from his hand, her eyes widened in shock. Donna also looked stunned as her eyes darted between the smirk on Aiden’s face and Rachel’s gaping mouth.

“Aiden…you forgot the maybe.” Donna pointed out. Aiden’s eyes turned to her, and he stuck his chest out arrogantly, placing his chubby hands on his hips.

“She’ll call, I’m Aiden Specter.” Aiden said haughtily. Rachel chuckled in awe of the child’s bravado. “Uncle Mike told me about you before!” Aiden exclaimed bouncing on his toes. Rachel jerked back.

“Uncle Mike?” She repeated. Aiden nodded.

“Yeah, you must know Uncle Mike; he knows you. He said you were becoming a lawyer like him and that’s why you weren’t here. He also says you’re smart, and funny, and pretty and…” Aiden was cut off by the door to Harvey’s office opening and Harvey standing in the doorway.

“Aiden. Ms. Zane has better things to do than listen to what Mike said about her.” Harvey said testily. Aiden looked over at his father and his smile fell. His face was blank when he shifted the bag onto his shoulder as Christine came up from down the hallway.

“Aiden, I told you to wait for me…” She trailed off when she saw the look on her employer’s face. “I’m sorry Mr. Specter, he just…” she was cut off with a wave of Harvey’s hand.

“That’s fine; I know how one-tracked his mind is. Were you going anywhere today?” He asked the young woman.

“No, it’s still pouring out.” Christine indicated her point by extending her finger to the window, showing a grey sky and the splattering of rain drops on the window. Harvey nodded absently.

“Okay. Go do your homework at the table Aiden.” Harvey ordered.

“Can I go do it in Uncle Mike’s office instead?” Aiden asked reticently. Harvey cocked an eyebrow to him in questioning.

“Why?”

“Because you covered the table with your work.” Aiden pointed to the table where he usually did his homework. Harvey followed his finger and nodded again.

“Fine, if that’s what you want Aiden.” Harvey agreed. Aiden nodded and went down the hall calmly. Christine’s followed his back until she turned back to Harvey.

“His teacher wanted me to tell you that she didn’t notice anything different about Aiden today once you left.” She explained.

“Have you noticed anything different today?” He asked her, his voice almost desperate.

“No. He was bright and chipper even when coming here in the rain. He was excited to see everyone and greeted everyone like usual.” Christine shrugged.

“Fine. Thank you Christine.” Harvey said, dismissing her with a wave and walking into his office. She smiled at Donna before making her way to Mike’s office. Donna felt Rachel’s eyes boring into her back. She turned to see the other woman’s shocked face.

“Hold the phone…” Rachel began breathlessly. “Aiden…is he…what is he to Harvey, his nephew?”

“Nope, his son.”

“Oh…wow…it must be hard...” Rachel commented sympathetically.

Donna cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, they just found out right? That’s why Aiden is so…awkward around Harvey. It’s just Harvey being Harvey and the kid doesn’t understand.” Rachel tried to explain.

“No, it’s not like that. Harvey’s had sole custody for almost five years.” Donna told her quickly. Rachel slumped back.

“That conversation didn’t seem like a parent and child getting along. That was painful to watch Donna.” Rachel pointed out.

“I know…they’re not usually like this.” Donna replied worriedly. She could feel Rachel’s eyes on her but she didn’t say anything else. Rachel took this as a sign this was the end of their conversation. With a ton of well wishes extending to the success of the rehearsal dinner as well as the bachelorette party Rachel left Donna alone. Donna wasn’t sure what the hell was going on and it bothered her. It bothered her that she didn’t know something. It bothered her that there was something going on under her nose and that it was a mystery. It bothered her that her two favorite boys were upset with each other and she couldn’t fix it. It was times like this that Donna wished her self-proclaimed goddess powers were real. Then she could find the problem and fix it. Donna tried to let the thoughts migrate to the back of her head. However, experience told her this was only the tip of the iceberg.

Of course she had to right; she was Donna. There were three more incidents between Harvey and Aiden that resulted with this cold, unloving feeling to form in the pit of her stomach. Aiden had come by to show Donna his completed homework and Harvey had come out and saw them. He had commented on the quality of the work; that it was good. Aiden just shuffled and nodded in response before scampering down the hall back to Mike’s office. Harvey had a pained look on his face, a face he only could show to Donna before retreating back to his office.

The next incident had happened when Aiden had spilled some milk on his suit because he and Mike went into the associates’ break room; Mike needed a caffeine fix. Aiden wanted to help Mike, so he went to get the open pitcher of milk but had stumbled and succeeded in dampening his suit jacket with the liquid. Harvey was livid. He actually yelled at Aiden, asking why he was getting the milk for Mike. Aiden looked at the floor and spat back at Harvey that he was trying to help Mike. Harvey just shook his head and told Aiden to stop helping Mike because it only caused more messes and Aiden stomped out of the room, furiously wiping at his eyes while Mike had gotten a spare suit for the boy. Donna had scolded Harvey, but the other man paid no mind.

The final incident, and the straw that had broken the camel’s back so to speak, had taken place when Harvey had gone to Mike’s office. Apparently, according to Mike, Aiden had asked where Louis was. Harvey sneered that he was working and why did Aiden want to see the other senior partner. Aiden, it seemed, had made it clear that he wanted to see Louis to ask him about _ballet_ of all things. Aiden explained that they were learning about dance in school and since Louis did ballet and was interested in ballet, Aiden should ask him. Harvey had grabbed Aiden, lifted him up and stomped back to the office just to tell Aiden that he should ask Harvey himself if Aiden had any questions about anything. Aiden was just silent and waited until it was time to go to dinner.

Donna had tried to calm Harvey down before the rehearsal dinner. It wasn’t fair to add more stress onto Natalie and Christopher before the wedding. Harvey grunted and said that it was fine and for her not to worry. Donna rolled her eyes as Harvey, Aiden and Mike made their way to the elevators. She shut down her computer and joined them a moment later riding down to the ground floor in apprehensive silence.


End file.
